Lorsque le passé devient présent
by Cerise-san
Summary: Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir cette porte. Oh oui, elle le savait. Mais vous, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas fait pareil ? RL/OC Edit Sar': Fic à Risette.
1. A Dangerous Mirror

Lorsque le passé devient présent...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (hélas...) mais à l'incroyable J.K. Rowling. Je confirme cependant avoir créé l'histoire et deux des personnages.

Avertissement : Les premiers chapitres ne méritent pas de rating particulier, je vous préviendrais lorsque cela sera le cas. Sachez que l'on peut parfaitement se passer des futurs lemons pour comprendre l'histoire.

_Cerise : _*rire nerveux* Coucou les gens !

C'est donc ma toute première fic (soyez indulgents !) postée sur fanfiction, et une des toutes premières que j'ai écrit. Vous remarquerez le rating M (hé oui que voulez-vous...), qui ne prendra effet que dans quelques chapitres.

Le rythme de publication sera, je l'espère, régulier, puisque j'écris à l'avance.

J'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture !

(Et ne vous étonnez pas des fuites de mon cerveau déjanté...)

* * *

A Dangerous Mirror

_(Trad. : Un Dangereux Miroir)_

Andrea frissonna, et pesta contre elle-même.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais sous la neige ? demanda une voix amusée derrière son dos.

- J… Je sais… Pas, hoqueta-t-elle, transie de froid.

- Allez, viens on rentre. »

Jenn prit son amie par la main. Puis, ensemble, elles remontèrent vers le château.

« Tu… Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Poudlard (1) était m… Magnifique sous la neige ? souffla Andrea en tremblant.

- Si, répondit Jenn en souriant. Oh que si. »

Une fois arrivées dans le hall, elles se secouèrent pour faire tomber la neige qui s'était accumulée sur leurs têtes et leurs épaules. Avec un léger rire, Jenn entraîna Andrea dans les couloirs.

« On va dans la salle commune ?

- Euh… Vas-y, je t'y rejoindrai… J'ai un truc à vérifier, marmonna Andrea en secouant ses cheveux noirs de jais.

- Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps ! » s'exclama sa meilleure amie avec des yeux verts rieurs.

Andrea attendit que Jenn disparaisse au tournant, puis elle prit la direction opposée. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose qui lui paraissait vraiment étrange, et elle voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette étrange porte.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche rapide, elle retrouva l'endroit qui l'avait tant intriguée.

Une petite porte de bois dans le mur, qui paraissait très ancienne.

« Je vais découvrir un des secrets de Poudlard ! » cria-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle s'approcha d'un peu plus près, et remarqua qu'un texte était gravé dans le bois clair.

_Derrière cette porte se cachent des secrets_

_Des dangers que vous ne pourriez imaginer_

_Mais si vous êtes aventurier_

_Alors votre chance vous pouvez tenter…_

Elle ricana. Le message typique de mise en garde.

« Cet endroit est maaaaaaaauuuuuuudit…. »

Elle eut un fou rire intérieur difficile à contenir. Sans appréhension aucune, elle poussa la porte et resta stupéfixée d'étonnement. La petite salle ne contenait qu'un immense miroir, encadré de ce qu'elle jugeait être de l'or. Elle s'avança et lâcha la porte, qui claqua derrière elle.

Sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était sans doute prise au piège, elle s'avança et observa avec intérêt le miroir. Il lui renvoyait une image claire d'elle-même.

Elle effleura le cadre du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, un deuxième texte s'afficha par-dessus son reflet.

_Le passé ou le futur je peux te montrer_

_Et si tu décides de me traverser_

_Dans le passé tu seras renvoyée_

« Whoa ! souffla-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Tu pourrais me montrer l'avenir ? »

Aussitôt, son reflet se transforma, prit de légères rides et elle pouvait sans aucun doute affirmer qu'elle se voyait elle-même, avec une bonne quinzaine d'années de plus.

Un petit chiffre s'afficha au-dessus d'elle, comme pour confirmer ses dires, et qui indiquait trente ans.

Elle s'observa sous toutes les coutures.

« Hum, pas mal ! Rigola Andrea. Plutôt belle ! »

Elle songea qu'elle pourrait attirer un Serpentard ici et le faire passer d'un léger coup d'épaule à travers le miroir, et ainsi faire un geste envers l'humanité… Enfin, pas pour les malheureux du passé qui devraient le supporter.

Lorsque qu'un bruit retentit derrière elle, Andrea se retourna brusquement.

« Jenn ? fit-elle avec méfiance.

- Hé, ça fait une plombe que je t'attends… Et puis c'est quoi ici ?! »

Andrea se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer à quoi servait ce miroir. Puis, avec un froncement de sourcil, elle demanda à la sixième année aux cheveux blonds comment elle l'avait trouvée.

« Avec un sort de localisation, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Fastoche. »

Andrea ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude. Si jamais quelqu'un se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, et dans une salle sûrement interdite de surcroît, elle connaissait certains professeurs qui seraient ravis de faire une écharpe avec ses tripes.

Jenn sortit en premier.

« Alors, tu viens ? chuchota-t-elle.

- J'arrive. »

Andrea fixa son propre regard bleu glacé quelques instants, puis voulut lui tourner le dos. Malheureusement, elle trébucha sur le tapis élimé et bascula en arrière… Droit sur le miroir.

« Andrea ! » s'exclama Jenn avec un hoquet de surprise.

Mais elle n'était déjà plus là pour l'entendre.

* * *

(1) : Vous remarquerez au fur et à mesure que j'utilise un mélange français/anglais des noms propres.

Alors ? Je me jette du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ou je continue ?


	2. The Girl who came of Future

_Cerise :_ Hello !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (pour ma part, c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins... :S). Désolée d'avance si les titres sont approximatifs, je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement la noble langue de Shakespeare.

* * *

The Girl who came of Future

_(Trad. : La Fille qui venait du Futur)_

Andrea sentait confusément la chaleur revenir dans ses membres. Elle était allongée, sur un lit plus précisément. Lorsque la douleur revint avec la force d'un bloc de béton au bout d'un élastique, elle laissa échapper une exclamation étranglée.

"S… Suis où là ? suffoqua-t-elle.

- Elle se réveille ! s'écria une voix joyeuse et énergique.

- Calme-toi, Prongs, tu vas lui faire peur, la pauvre !"

La voix qui venait d'intervenir était légèrement amusée et douce. Andrea ouvrit les yeux, non sans difficultés. Elle contempla les quatre visages qui la regardaient avec un sourire bienveillant. Quatre garçons, arborant des écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondor, sa propre maison. Elle espérait pouvoir leur faire confiance.

"Elle te ressemble, Padfoot ! s'écria un adolescent petit et légèrement enrobé, au physique plutôt quelconque. Andrea aurait juré qu'il était un Poufsouffle, pourtant le rouge et or de son écharpe clamaient le contraire.

- Tu trouves ? Elle est pas mal ! s'exclama le garçon à sa droite. Bon, on dirait qu'elle s'est battue avec un troll des montagnes, mais elle est mignonne…

Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules et dans les yeux, ce qui lui conférait un charisme monstre. Son regard gris brillait de vitalité, et sa peau hâlée perfectionnait le tout.

- Oh là, ricana le jeune homme en face. Je te vois venir, toi… Quelque chose me dit que tu vas en faire ta prochaine conquête, Paddy !

- Euh, vous savez que j'entends tout ? s'exclama Andrea en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, parce que si vous voulez, je sors et je vous laisse tranquille…

- Désolé, sourit le garçon à la jolie voix qui n'était pas encore intervenu dans le débat. Mes amis sont très gentils, bien qu'un peu… (il jeta un coup d'œil au dénommé Padfoot) Extravertis."

Andrea prit le temps de détailler son visage. Ses cheveux couleur caramel semblaient aussi doux que de la soie, et elle mourrait d'envie de passer sa main dedans. Ses yeux étonnants semblaient faits d'or liquide, et sa peau blanche le faisait ressembler à un ange.

Ou alors elle était vraiment mal en point.

"Euh… sourit-elle, intimidée. Désolé mais… Où je suis là ?

- Ben, à l'infirmerie, fit Padfoot en haussant les épaules. Tu ne reconnais pas ?

Effectivement, après une rapide inspection, elle sourit.

- Ah, parce qu'un moment j'avais cru…"

Sa voix se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge. La scène de la traversée du miroir lui revint en tête.

"Ça ne va pas ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux lunettes rondes.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- Pardon ?

- Quelle année ? fit Andrea d'une voix pressante.

- Euh… 1976 !"

Andrea sembla digérer l'information. Puis, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien demandé, elle releva la tête et sourit.

"Et… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Bon alors, s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux caramels. Ça c'est Sirius Black… Mais tu peux l'appeler Padfoot !

Il désigna le joli garçon aux cheveux noirs qui adressa un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille. Sirius Black ? Le nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler où est-ce qu'elle l'avait entendu.

- Lui c'est James, James Potter, mais on l'appelle Prongs.

Le jeune homme à lunettes salua Andrea d'un léger signe de tête. Potter ? Comme... LE Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ? L'Élu ? Était-ce son père qu'elle voyait là ?

- Voici Peter Pettigrow, ou Wormtail…

Le garçon un peu empâté sourit.

- Et moi, je suis Remus Lupin. Mais je préfère Moony, ajouta-t-il. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Andrea Sunlight, j'ai 16 ans, je n'ai pas vraiment de surnom à pars Andy et je ne viens pas d'ici…

- On avait remarqué, lança Sirius, mort de rire. Il faut dire qu'atterrir sur les genoux de Moony pendant qu'il lisait, c'était monumental ! Tu m'apprendras à le faire ?

- Euh… Oui… Pourquoi pas."

Remus lança un regard noir à Padfoot qui se tordait de rire.

"Oh Merlin, qu'il est beau !" songea Andrea, attendrie. Elle se reprit bien vite.

"Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Non, ça va… As-tu l'intention de rester ici ?

- J'ai l'impression que ça t'embête...

- Non ! Pas du tout ! répliqua un peu trop vite le Gryffondor.

- Oh oui ! Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser avec nous, ricana James en se frottant les mains. On va bien embêter les Serpentards…

- Génial !"

La réaction de la sixième année le fit rire encore plus. Andrea eut un sourire carnassier.

"C'est comme recommencer l'école, avec un casier vierge !" jubila-t-elle en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait mettre au point comme plans diaboliques pour embêter les Serpentards qui croiseraient son chemin.

Elle observait ses mains avec curiosité. Elles étaient couvertes de balafres, dont certaines semblaient saigner encore et mettre la chair à vif. Avec un soupir, elle releva les yeux et croisa deux yeux dorés. Ses yeux firent la mise au point, et elle hoqueta de surprise en apercevant les cicatrices qui barraient le visage aux traits fins.

"Tu… Tu… Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils d'un air soucieux.

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit-il en tournant la tête.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Logique.

- Si tu le dis…"

Andrea leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et cligna des yeux à la vue du soleil brillant. À vue de nez, c'était le commencement de l'été.

"Et, euh, Andrea ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle avec un léger sourire encourageant.

- D'où viens-tu ? demanda le dénommé Sirius. On n'atterrit pas sur les genoux de Moony sans avoir une histoire à raconter !

Elle semblant faire un effort de mémoire qui dura bien trente secondes, puis elle lâcha :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vraiment ? fit James d'un air sceptique.

- Vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Je me souviens de qui je suis, mais pas de ce que j'ai vécu. C'est étrange… Et puis je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivée ici."

Toujours en proie au doute, James ne posa cependant pas de questions, se contenta de détailler le visage de la jeune fille.

En vérité, Andrea se souvenait plus que bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas larguer un "En fait, je viens du futur !" comme ça. Elle leur dirait plus tard. Peut-être.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ ! Je sais, vous voulez me tuer… Mais attendez peut-être un peu, faut que je continue !

Si vous avez une remarque à faire (d'ailleurs, même si vous n'en avez pas !) : REVIEW ! :)


	3. Holidays, Secrets & Friends

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

_Cerise :_ Me revoilà !

Hé oui, le 3ème chapitre arrive plus vite que prévu, vu qu'il me plaisait bien... (Mouahaha Sardine n'a posté qu'un seul chapitre !) Hum, trêve de méchanceté entre poisson et fruit, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Holidays, Secrets and Friends

_(Trad. : Vacances, Secrets et Amis)_

Dans un premier temps, il fut décidé qu'Andrea passerait les vacances d'été chez James, vu qu'il avait les meilleurs « dispositions » pour l'accueillir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle leur faisait confiance, et citait leurs paroles exactes. La jeune fille faisait attention de ne pas dévoiler sa connaissance absolue de l'école, et de tout ce qui concernait les lieux en général. Elle ne dit pas, lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la ville et même qu'elle y habitait. Enfin… Pas encore. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à Sirius, parce qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément, et elle aimait bien James aussi, il avait toujours de bonnes idées pour s'amuser. Remus, lui, était plus distant, comme s'il ne voulait pas se dévoiler, et elle trouvait ça bien dommage car c'était celui qu'elle avait le plus envie de connaître. Andrea le trouvait absolument fascinant… Elle regrettait le fait que ce ne sois pas lui qui l'ai accueillie, mais il avait semblait-il une excellente raison.

"Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, c'est chez moi que tu serais venue !" avait-il affirmé sous les rires de Sirius et de James.

Peter était celui qui lui inspirait le moins confiance, et elle n'aimait pas parler aux autres lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il aille fouiner ailleurs. Il avait une manière de parler qui l'exaspérait, comme s'il couinait. Elle avait horreur de ça, mais évidemment elle n'en parlait pas.

Andrea aurait bien voulu être amie avec les "Maraudeurs" comme ils s'appelaient, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils lui cachaient trop de choses pour être honnêtes. Elle se doutait que chacun avait son petit secret jalousement gardé, et qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à les découvrir un par un.

"Mais rien ne me résiste ! Je saurais ce qu'ils cachent !" s'était-elle juré un soir dans le lit de l'infirmerie dans lequel elle avait passé une semaine et demie à gémir sous les affreux traitements donnés par Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

Ainsi donc, c'est sur le pas de la porte de la maison des Potter qu'Andrea se trouvait en ce moment précis. Mme Potter était une femme très gentille, elle souriait tout le temps et parlait à l'adolescente comme si elle était sa propre fille. Son mari était aimable aussi, plus distant mais il restait d'une courtoisie extrême et se souciait du bien-être de son invitée.

Il y avait eut, cependant, un léger instant de flottement lorsque qu'ils étaient venus chercher James et Andrea à la gare de King's Cross. Ils avaient sans doute mal compris la relation que les deux sorciers entretenaient, et semblaient croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble. James s'était empressé de démentir, et affirma avec force qu'ils n'étaient que de très bons amis. Andrea le remercia intérieurement de cette intervention.

"Bienvenue chez nous ! s'exclama Mme Potter avec chaleur en ouvrant la porte de la maison et en laissant Andrea entrer.

- C'est mignon, sourit-elle en observant le salon qui correspondait parfaitement à l'image de ses hôtes, chaleureux et accueillant.

- James va te montrer ta chambre !" rit la mère de celui-ci en montrant l'escalier qui menait sans doute à l'étage.

Andrea acquiesça d'un signe de tête vigoureux et se laissa entraîner par un James totalement excité qui mourrait d'envie de lui faire visiter la demeure, et qui avait bien faillit lui arracher le bras en l'attrapant.

La chambre était agréable, et le matelas moelleux comme elle l'aimait. Une petite fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière d'un soleil déclinant vers l'ouest. Elle s'étala sur le lit et soupira.

"On est bien chez toi, confessa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je sais, s'esclaffa James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. C'est pour ça que j'y reste.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas pareil chez les autres, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'inviter, n'est-ce pas ?

James resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis, il répondit dans un souffle :

- Ouais. C'est un peu ça."

Un grand silence suivie cette réponse qui ne satisfaisait pas Andrea. Mais elle avait d'autres armes dans sa poche !

"Sirius ne s'entend pas très bien avec sa famille, non ? Sa mère n'a pas l'air très fière de lui, à ce qu'il paraît…

- Comment sais-tu ça ? coupa James avec panique. On n'était pas censés en parler…

- J'ai entendue sa cousine discuter dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Elle a dit des choses... Je n'ose même pas te les répéter.

- Ouais… marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête à son tour. Il se pourrait d'ailleurs qu'il nous rejoigne pendant l'été, s'il réussi à se barrer de cette maison de fou !"

_Mystère Sirius numéro un : il déteste sa famille, plus particulièrement sa mère et se cassera de chez eux dès qu'il le pourra_, nota Andrea mentalement.

Elle se félicita à l'idée d'avoir éludé un des secrets de Maraudeurs. Puis, la jeune fille se leva et accompagna son ami en bas pour manger.

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent sans le moindre accro. Andrea s'amusait bien, et elle et James avaient déjà mis au point d'excellentes blagues qu'ils pourraient mettre en œuvre à la rentrée. Oui, ils riaient beaucoup et s'entendaient parfaitement bien.

Néanmoins, Andrea se sentait aussi terriblement frustrée.

Parce que, primo : elle n'avait rien découvert d'autre sur les Maraudeurs, et James n'avait rien voulu dire.

Secundo, elle ne savait pas comment Sirius s'en sortait, et cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle espérait juste qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau après être passé devant sa mère.

Tertio, elle désespérait de revoir Remus et ses cheveux caramels qui lui manquaient tant, et à ce propos, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse…

Et enfin, quarto, tomber amoureuse était vraiment la chose dont elle avait le moins besoin. Elle se souvenait que lorsque Jenn était sois disant folle d'un garçon de septième année de Serdaigle, elle était devenue intenable et était souvent dans la lune. Andrea se jura de ne jamais devenir comme ça.

Toutefois, il lui était difficile de penser à autre chose, et elle revoyait le visage d'ange de Moony dès qu'elle fermait ses paupières.

« Moony… Pourquoi ce surnom ? » se demandait-elle souvent. Il avait la peau d'une blancheur immaculée semblable à la lune, mais elle se doutait que ça ne concernait sûrement pas que ça.

Elle lâchait des soupirs tristes qui semblaient la vider entièrement dès qu'elle pensait à son ancienne vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir dans « son » présent, car en atterrissant ici, elle avait modifié le passé et qu'il ne se déroulerait pas comme elle l'avait connu. Elle ne pouvait pas revoir Jenn de quelques manières que ce soit. Elle avait fait son deuil, elle avait pleuré des nuits entières.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et souriait comme si tout allait bien.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien, et elle en eut la confirmation lorsque Sirius se présenta, un soir de fin juillet, couvert de coupures et de blessures plus profondes les unes que les autres. Il n'avait pour bagage qu'un petit sac miteux rempli de vêtements chiffonnés. Avec précautions, Mme Potter l'avait fait monter en haut et lui avait servi un chocolat chaud, sans poser de questions. Elle devait être au courant.

"Sirius… Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit la jeune fille en secouant ses cheveux noirs avec nervosité.

- Je…

- Elle sait, Siri, l'interrompit James avec un regard entendu. Elle sait pour ta famille.

- Elle sait juste pour ça ? répliqua-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait commis une erreur.

- Ah, il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? murmura la Gryffondor en plissant les yeux.

- Pas pour l'instant, soupira Sirius en détournant le regard. Mais je pense que tu les devineras plus vite que prévu, tu es intelligente et maligne, Andrea.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, lança-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique en le menaçant du doigt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Je pense que tu le vois très bien, marmonna Sirius en lui tendant un bras ravagé. Plus question que je foute les pieds là-bas, James. Elle m'a viré, et si elle me croise à nouveau, elle me tuera.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit James. Tu resteras ici."

Ils passèrent tous une mauvaise nuit. Sirius, à cause de ses blessures qui le faisait souffrir. James, qui ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état et Andrea qui se sentait impuissante face à ce spectacle désolant qu'offrait le corps meurtri de Sirius.

"Hé, Andrea ? lança Sirius dans le noir, la faisant sursauter.

- Oui, Padfoot ?

- On est amis ?

Elle réfléchit et dit :

- Oui, on est amis."

* * *

Et voilà ! Maintenant, quelques éclaircissements : Andrea ne connaît pas l'histoire de chacun de ses nouveaux amis, elle a juste entendu parler de l'histoire d'Harry, et elle se doute que James n'est plus là à son époque... Elle sait aussi que Sirius a été emprisonné à Azkaban, mais elle ne connaît pas la véritable histoire.

Elle en sait moins que nous, en fait ! (Oui, quelle ignorante, cette pauvre petite...)

Le chapitre suivant s'appellera "Last Week & Love's Beginning's". (Ouh, ça promet... :P)


	4. Last Week & Love's Beginnings

Disclaimer : Hé non, malgré mes demandes insistantes, J.K. n'a pas encore accepté de me donner ses personnages...

_Cerise _: Suis en forme !

En plus c'est le week-end, j'ai donc du temps pour travailler sur la fific. En semaine, je vous préviens, ça sera plus dur... Bon, à part ça, réponse à la question qui m'a été posée : oui, Andrea a perdu tout espoir de revenir dans son présent. Mais le destin est imprévisible... ;)

Bonne lecture.

Last Week and Love's Beginnings

_(Trad. : Dernière Semaine et Commencements de l'Amour)  
_

La dernière semaine des vacances arriva plus vite que prévu. Il faut dire qu'Andrea, soulagée d'un poids énorme suite à l'arrivée de Sirius, se sentait plus légère qu'au début de l'été. Mais elle restait nerveuse, et ne cessait de penser à ce qui allait se passer "après".

Elle passerait un an à Poudlard, et ensuite ? Pas de métier en vue, une identité un peu précaire bien qu'acceptée officiellement par le Ministère, et une seule année pour faire ses preuves.

Elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Oh, remarquez, ce n'était pas si dur. Elle s'amusait tellement avec ses amis…

Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Une seule chose aurait pu la distraire de ses soucis, et cette chose arriva.

"Andrea ! Padfoot ! hurla James depuis la cuisine. J'ai une super bonne nouvelle !

- Hum ? marmonna la Gryffondor allongée sur le canapé dans le salon. Tu as trouvé un cerveau à moitié prix ?

Sirius, assis à côté d'elle, ricana.

- Je crois qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Andrea.

- Ah ah ah, répondit James mollement. Non, sérieusement, les parents de Moony viennent de m'informer qu'il vient passer la dernière semaine de vacances ici !"

Andrea manqua de dégringoler de son perchoir.

"Remus ? Ici ?" Paniqua-t-elle intérieurement. Elle sourit tant bien que mal, et laissa échapper une fausse exclamation de joie, qui ressemblait plus à un gargouillis inintelligible. Sirius arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Et il arrive quand ? gémit-il impatiemment.

- Ce soir ! Juste avant le repas !"

Sirius fit un tour d'honneur dans la pièce, déclenchant un rire nerveux chez Andrea. Elle se crispa, puis secoua la tête.

"Non mais oh ! Andrea, ressaisis-toi ! Comporte-toi comme une fille normale !" pesta-t-elle contre elle-même. Elle observa avec intérêt Sirius faire des pirouettes dans le salon pour manifester son contentement. Elle sourit, et lâcha :

"On dirait un chien à qui on a appris des tours !

Une exclamation étouffée parvint depuis la cuisine. Sirius cessa aussitôt ses acrobaties et regarda Andrea d'un air grave.

- J'ai dis quelque chose ? balbutia-t-elle, gênée.

- Non." affirma Sirius.

Andrea resta quelques minutes le regard perdu dans le vide, puis secoua la tête et marmonna qu'elle allait prendre sa douche.

Après avoir monté les escaliers, elle se dirigea vers la jolie salle de bain du bout du couloir. La jeune fille, pudique, prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. Puis, elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau. Elle se glissa en dessous et savoura avec un soupir un moment de détente bien mérité. Elle regarda l'eau couler le long de son bras, et écouta avec attention le clapotis des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le sol de la douche. Elle coupa l'eau. Il lui sembla que le temps s'arrêtait juste pour elle. Elle percevait le plus infime trouble dans le silence de la salle de bain. Il lui sembla que des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Elle entendit rire James, et Sirius dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais elle entendit son prénom. Elle poussa le rideau de douche, attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans. Avec une série de marmonnements incompréhensible, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte et s'exclama :

"'Tain, Sirius, ça se fait pas de parler des gens dans leur d…

L'adolescente se prit une personne de plein fouet, et se frotta le nez.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle. Budain, za fait bal !

Elle releva les yeux et fit un énorme bond en arrière en reconnaissant Remus.

- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle stupidement. Tu… Es là.

- Il me semble oui, s'amusa-t-il. Bonjour !

- Salut… Euh, désolée pour euh…

- J'ai pas eut très mal, fit-il avec un sourire. Mais, tu devrais peut-être retourner… T'habiller.

"Merlin, il est si beau quand il rougit !" pensa Andrea. Puis les mots parvinrent à son cerveau.

- Oh ! Oui, je… J'y vais !"

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre sous les ricanements moqueurs de James et Sirius. Elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

"Oh, la vache, je suis pas dans la m…"

Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsque qu'elle remarqua le petit paquet sur le lit. S'appuyant sur ses mains, elle se releva et fit quelques pas vers le cadeau, qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Il y avait une chose qu'elle avait mieux apprise que les autres, c'était que ce que l'on ne connaissait pas était souvent très dangereux. Elle ne mourut pas subitement au contact du paquet, et elle saisit l'étiquette.

_Pour Andrea, de la part de Moony._

Elle rougit et gloussa bêtement. Puis, elle se reprit et commença à déballer le cadeau. Elle ôta le papier, et lâcha un "Oh !" de surprise et de bonheur.

Une autre petite étiquette indiquait :

_En l'honneur de notre amitié._

Elle rit et contempla avec avidité le magnifique collier qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il était fait dans ce qu'elle pensait être de l'or blanc, à moins que ce ne soit de l'argent. Plusieurs pierres d'un beau bleu chatoyant étaient incrustées dans le métal brillant. Elle jugea qu'il avait coûté une petite fortune.

"On ne fait pas ce genre de cadeau à une amie !" s'écria-t-elle intérieurement, presque choquée par la valeur du présent. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer le bijou autour du cou, et d'admirer sa coupe qui tombait terriblement bien. Elle s'observa dans le miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce, et admit qu'il s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux et ressortait habilement sur sa peau pâle. Sans quitter son sourire béat, elle s'habilla de manière à mettre le cadeau en valeur.

"Andrea, on mange ! hurla Prongs depuis l'étage du dessous.

- J'arrive ! »

Elle s'observa une dernière fois. Elle avait passé une légère touche de maquillage sur ses yeux, et un peu de rouge à lèvre sur sa bouche. Elle pointa une main-revolver sur son reflet et tira un coup invisible, image de la femme fatale. Puis elle sortit de la pièce et descendit les marches en bois. Un sifflement admiratif accompagna ses pas.

"Wouah, Andy ! s'extasia Sirius, les yeux brillants. Tu es… Waouh !

- Il a pas tort, sourit James. Et en quel honneur s'il te plaît ?

Andrea resta un instant de marbre, paniquant intérieurement, puis lança :

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

- Wouah… souffla Sirius encore une fois.

- Reviens-en !" ricana James.

Remus n'avait rien dit, il se contentait de détailler sa tenue avec un drôle d'air. Puis, lorsque ses yeux passèrent au niveau du cou, il adressa un sourire satisfait à Andrea, qui lui rendit avec un clin d'œil. Elle prit place entre James et Sirius, face aux parents du premier qui la complimentèrent sur le choix de ses habits.

"Si seulement James était aussi consciencieux, lança Mme Potter avec un regard noir vers son fils.

- Maman ! s'écria-t-il, ce qui faillit faire s'étouffer de rire Sirius.

- Ta mère n'a pas tort, renchérit le mari de cette dernière. Tu devrais soigner un peu plus ton apparence !" ajouta-t-il d'un œil critique.

Morte de rire, Andrea observait du coin de l'œil les réactions de James, qui passa du léger rose aux joues à la tomate bien mûre.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Andrea riait beaucoup et ne manquait pas d'intercepter les regards insistants de Remus, qui se détournait dès qu'elle croisait ses yeux, le rouge aux joues.

Elle aida à débarrasser la table, puis souhaita une bonne nuit aux adultes, et monta dans la chambre commune en compagnie de ses amis. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, face à la fenêtre. Le soleil déclinait lentement, et cela lui rappelait le premier jour de ses vacances. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle était entourée et ils se montraient d'une gentillesse incomparable envers elle, ce dont elle était reconnaissante. La nuit tomba, et la lune inonda la clairière à côté de la maison de sa lueur pâle. Elle fixa l'astre d'un drôle d'air, et lâcha :

"Trois quarts de lune, vers la nouvelle lune.

- Tu connais toute les phases de la lune ? demanda Sirius avec surprise.

- Oui. C'est... Une longue histoire." (1)

Personne ne parla. La jeune fille entendit Remus se déplacer pour s'asseoir derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais le poids fit s'affaisser le matelas. James et Sirius se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.

Le silence régna. Toute la nuit.

* * *

(1) : Vous connaîtrez cette histoire dans quelques chapitres, quand Andrea se décidera à la raconter.

Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Pour que je le sache : REVIEW !


	5. Pains, Revelations & Memories

Disclaimer : Non seulement je ne suis pas la propriétaire des personnages ci-dessous mais en plus, j'ai même pas le droit de lui emprunter Moony. Pfff.

_Cerise :_ Voilà !

Coup de chance, me revoici pour votre plus grand bonheur...

Hé j'entends des sifflements au fond !

Hum, bon, nous entrons dans les chapitres que j'aime le plus. J'ai évidemment un petit préféré, que j'ai adoré écrire (non, pas le futur lemon !), je ne vous dis pas lequel ce serait trop facile... Vous verrez bien ^^ (P.S. : ne cherchez pas, je ne l'ai pas encore posté)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pains, Revelations & Memories

_(Trad. : Douleurs, Révélations et Souvenirs)_

Il était bientôt onze heures du matin, et Andrea se sentait toute chose. Le quai neuf trois quarts, le Poudlard Express, tout cela, elle le connaissait déjà. Mais… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne se sentait pas comme à chaque rentrée. Peut-être parce que Jenn ne l'aiderais plus jamais à trouver un compartiment libre, qu'elle ne discuterait plus jamais avec les autres filles du dortoir, qu'elle n'échangerait plus jamais de cartes Chocogrenouilles avec elles. Une larme de cristal roula sur sa joue, et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer d'un revers de manche. Elle avait fait son deuil, et elle ne devait plus y penser. D'autres amis l'attendaient, même si elle les trouvait trop mystérieux.

"Ah, dans celui-ci, il n'y a personne ! s'écria James, content de lui. Finalement, on n'aura pas marché dans le couloir pendant vingt minutes pour rien !"

Il entra dans l'espace confiné du compartiment, et hissa sa valise au-dessus des sièges. Il aida Andrea à faire de même avec un petit sourire. Sirius lui tendit la sienne avec espoir.

"Crève, ricana James avec un rictus satisfait.

- Mais euh ! répliqua Sirius en lui tirant la langue.

- Dites, si vous vouliez bien vous dépêcher… lança la douce voix de Remus derrière leurs dos. J'aimerais bien ranger mes bagages, moi aussi."

Sirius s'empressa de monter sa lourde malle au-dessus de celle de James, dans un équilibre un peu précaire. Cependant, il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette. Il observa Remus essayer de monter sa valise, non sans difficultés, et laissait parfois échapper un léger rire.

"Tu peux pas l'aider, au lieu de rigoler comme un boulet ? s'exclama Andrea, énervée.

Elle se leva et entreprit d'aider le Gryffondor dans sa tâche.

- J'ai l'habitude, fit Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Et alors ? répliqua Andy avec un regard noir vers Sirius. Moi, je ne suis pas totalement dépourvue de neurones, contrairement à certains."

Remus et James rirent et Sirius arborait une mine boudeuse. Elle se rassit et fixa la vitre, comme si un secret s'y tenait caché. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se releva et ferma la porte du compartiment. Ils la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

"J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Si c'est encore à propos de ça, Andy… soupira James.

- Oui, le coupa-t-elle. Mais je pense avoir deviné."

Ils la regardèrent d'un air interdit. Il lui sembla que Sirius respirait plus fort et plus vite, que les pupilles de Remus s'étaient dilatées et que James semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Tout trois étaient d'une pâleur extrême.

"Tu… As deviné ? murmura Sirius d'une voix basse et tremblante. Tu crois ?

- Je pense, répondit Andrea sur le même ton. Vous êtes… des Animagi, n'est-ce pas ?

James siffla.

- Je crois que tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, Andy.

- On est toujours amis, hein ? fit-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

- Bien sûr, dit doucement Remus. Mais si tu nous disais plus tôt comment tu as deviné ?"

Et Andrea expliqua tout. Elle avait commencé à avoir des soupçons le jour où Sirius les avait rejoint chez James, car à ce moment-là, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et avait aperçut par la fenêtre un tableau peu commun : un chien traînant un sac. Elle avait fait le lien avec les surnoms, et les allusions maladroites. Elle en avait conclut qu'ils étaient tous des Animagi, même si cette hypothèse lui semblait un peu tirée par les cheveux.

"Sauf toi, Remus. Toi, tu n'es pas un Animagus, je le sais, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Je te découvrirai, dès que je serais sur la voie.

Il la regarda avec une légère appréhension.

- Et… Donc… Tu sais en quoi nous nous transformons ?

- Sirius est un chien noir, c'est le premier que j'ai deviné, et puis son surnom, Padfoot, m'a bien aidée. Mais les autres, je ne suis pas sûre. James… Prongs… Quelque chose avec des cornes ? Un cerf, peut-être ?

James sursauta et la fixa attentivement, puis il marmonna :

- Bravo. Tu as deviné.

- Peter… Ses traits se durcirent à l'évocation de son nom. Wormtail, c'est… Genre… Une souris ?

- Un rat, précisa Sirius avec un sourire mauvais. Et on dit que ça reflète la personnalité des gens…

- Et Moony… Elle se tourna doucement vers lui. Je ne sais pas, mais… Ca ne peut pas être si horrible que ça, non ?

- Qu'entends-tu par horrible ?

- Et bien, à chaque fois que l'on évoque ton secret, plus ou moins maladroitement, tu sembles souffrir de tout ton être… Je me demande si tu n'as pas perdu quelqu'un de cher.

- Non, dit-il franchement. Ce n'est pas ça."

Andrea détailla son visage couvert de cicatrices, néanmoins si agréable, pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis elle se détourna et se plongea dans un livre passionnant qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de James, qui lui avait donné l'autorisation de l'emporter.

"Je ne lis jamais, de toute façon !" avait-il avoué en haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux parcouraient la page de gauche à droite, avec la rapidité d'un colibri. Elle sautait d'un mot à l'autre, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient à chaque rebondissements, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, elle caressait les pages en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle lisait, elle plongeait dans le livre avec une avidité non contenue. Elle vivait l'aventure, et à la fin du livre, elle faisait le faisait claquer en le refermant et levait les yeux au ciel en remerciant Merlin d'avoir inventé les romans.

Jenn, qui assistait régulièrement à ce drôle de spectacle, appelait ça affectueusement "un orgasme littéraire", ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Andy.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle repensa à Jenn pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle lâcha un soupir relatif à sa lecture satisfaisante, qui paraissait presque érotique. Elle baissa les yeux et rencontra ceux de Sirius, qui la regardait, bouche bée.

Elle se contracta. Elle n'avait pas pensé à eux, Jenn et les autres avaient l'habitude, mais les garçons, c'était une autre histoire. Andrea se força à sourire.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait souhaité plus ferme.

- Ben… Tu fais souvent ça quand tu lis ? demanda timidement James.

- Faire souvent quoi ? fit-elle innocemment.

- Ben… Les joues de Prongs s'embrasèrent. On dirait que tu… Euh…

- Que tu baises, l'interrompit Sirius sans aucune gêne.

Remus toussota, gêné, et James l'imita.

- Ah… Oui, je le fais souvent, répondit-elle en priant de toute ses forces pour que le rouge ne lui monte pas aux joues. C'est un phénomène courant chez moi. Je sais, ça doit vous faire bizarre…

- Ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit Sirius avec un revers de main. Mais… On n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que Moony qui réagisse comme ça à la lecture d'un bouquin.

- Oh, lâcha-t-elle, puis elle se reprit : on voit que vous n'aimez pas lire."

James se détendit un peu, pas Remus qui la regardait, les lèvres pincées. Elle soutint son regard d'une manière qu'elle espérait rassurante. Une drôle de lumière passa dans les yeux mordorés et il s'approcha d'Andrea.

"C'est quoi comme livre ?"

Elle lui fit lire le résumé, et lui donna une critique très détaillée de ce qu'elle avait ou n'avait pas aimé. Remus l'écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête. Andrea était aux anges. Elle pouvait enfin avoir une vraie conversation culturelle ! Jenn, elle, ne se serait jamais autant intéressée au bouquin. James et Sirius l'observait discourir de son ton de professeur avec amusement. Remus buvait littéralement ses paroles et s'y accrochait presque désespérément. Elle souriait et lui expliquait que l'auteur n'avais fais qu'un seul mauvais choix :

"L'héroïne ne devrait pas quitter son fiancé sous prétexte qu'il est dangereux à la fin de l'histoire. Ca ne correspond pas du tout à son caractère.

- Comment tu peux affirmer ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'elle me ressemble, et que je ne laisserais jamais tomber celui dont je suis amoureuse, même si je devais y laisser ma vie. Je l'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il m'avouait une chose vraiment horrible sur lui-même."

Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans être passés par son cerveau.

"Bourrique ! Autant lui dire que tu l'aimes, ça sera plus facile !" s'affola Andrea.

"Même… S'il t'avouait qu'il était un tueur sanguinaire sans cœur ?

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit comme ça !

"Ferme-la, stupide cerveau !"

- Oh, articula-t-il avec un soupir.

- Il est bien trop parfait.

"Andrea, tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux !"

Sirius et James, qui avaient observé l'échange sans rien dire, intervinrent :

- Tu veux dire que… commença James.

- …Tu es amoureuse ? finit Sirius avec un immense sourire. Oho, elle est amoureuse ! Notre Andy !

- C'est bon, répliqua-t-elle, mortifiée. Ça ne vous concerne pas."

James et Sirius passèrent le reste du trajet à tenter de lui faire avouer, par des moyens plus ou moins subtils, de la menace de torture aux questions indirectes. Andrea ne cessait de maudire ses neurones qui l'avaient lâchée dans un moment inapproprié. Remus essaya sans succès de les calmer, mais un simple regard qu'Andrea ne put déchiffrer venant de Sirius suffit à le faire taire. La jeune femme resta silencieuse, bien que Remus la supplia de lui parler encore du livre. Elle savait que si elle essaya de s'adresser à lui, elle ne sortirait que des borborygmes stupides, et ça, il n'en était pas question. Elle se sentait déjà ridicule, alors là, ce serait le pompon, comme dirait Jenn. Andrea essaya de s'imaginer la réaction de sa meilleure amie si elle était là.

"Dis-lui, sinon je lui dis ! À ce rythme-là, dans trente ans tu lui tiens la main !"

Elle sourit pour elle-même.

Elle se souvenait, et ça lui faisait tellement mal, mais dans un sens c'était terriblement bon de ne pas avoir oublié. Elle entendit à peine les cris de James et de Sirius lorsque l'énorme malle de ce dernier dégringola… Et lui tomba sans ménagement sur les pieds. Elle lâcha un gémissement, et repoussa la grosse valise.

"Ça va ? fit Sirius d'une petite voix.

Remus le claqua à l'arrière de la tête.

- Espèce d'inconscient ! cria-t-il, hors de lui. Tu imagines si elle lui était tombée sur la tête ?! Plus d'Andy pour t'amuser pendant les vacances ! ajouta-t-il, plus calme.

- Désolé… Vraiment, Andy…

- C'est bon, souffla-t-elle. Ca va."

Elle retira ses chaussures et contempla ses pieds. Elle aurait sans doute deux magnifiques bleus, et un ongle saignait et avait inondé sa chaussette.

"Merde ! grogna-t-elle. _Recurvite_ ! ajouta-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Le sang disparut, mais la douleur était bien là.

- Fait voir, fit doucement Remus en lui attrapant la jambe.

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Il examina la plaie et dit d'un ton expert :

- Un petit pansement et ça ira. Tu as eu de la chance !

- Tu trouves ?"

Il rit et entreprit de chercher une boîte de pansements dans ses bagages. Elle s'obligeait à respirer lentement. La douleur, et puis bon, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se fait soigner par un beau mec… Sirius continuait à murmurer des "Désolé" sans s'arrêter. Il blanchissait à chaque fois qu'il regardait le pied couvert de sang. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt impressionnant, Andrea en convenait volontiers. Le sang s'écoulait de la grosse entaille à côté de l'ongle. Remus lança un sort qui fit stopper le saignement abondant. Puis, avec précautions, il entoura le doigt de pied blessé avec un pansement.

"Et voilà ! Remet ta chaussure pour voir !

Avec douceur, Andrea glissa son pied dans la jolie chaussure à talon. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas prudents. Elle sourit.

- Rien ! Merci, Moony ! fit-elle avec chaleur.

- Pas de quoi !" répondit-il, le rose aux joues.

Ils revêtirent l'uniforme de Poudlard en enfilant une robe par-dessus leurs vêtements, puis le train stoppa sa course.

* * *

S'il vous plaît... Review. Ça me fait tellement plaisir... Même quand elles sont anonymes.


	6. I remember

Disclaimer : Tout l'honneur revient à J.K. Rowling, que je remercie humblement d'avoir écrit ce bouquin merveilleux qui enchantaient mes nuits passées à lire à la lumière d'une lampe torche. (Mais pas pour la mort de mes personnages préférés, meurtrière !)

Cerise : Bonjour tout le monde !

Je poste beaucoup en ce moment, mais il faut savoir que j'ai prévu beaucoup de chapitres, donc je préfère que ça ne s'étale pas trop... Didine et moi, on bosse sur un projet top secret qui pourrait bien vous plaire ^^ Mais bon, pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'en préparation, vous en saurez plus bientôt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

I remember...

_(Trad. : Je me souviens...)_

Les adolescents descendirent du train. Il faisait déjà noir, et la lueur fantôme de l'astre de la nuit inondait le quai.

"Demi-lune, vers la pleine lune, commenta Andrea avec un frisson. Je n'aime pas la pleine lune.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna James à mi-voix. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il se passe toujours des choses, les nuits de pleine lune… Oh, je me souviens... De quand j'étais petite... Ça me revient, maintenant...

- Tu te souviens ? poursuivit Sirius. Dis-nous…"

Ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches, et en occupèrent une toute entière. Andrea releva les yeux. La lune se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus, et cela lui donnait un air un peu effrayant. Puis elle se tourna vers Sirius.

"Je me souviens de ma maison. Quand j'étais petite, on m'a donné ma première chambre à part. Et, chaque nuit de pleine lune, j'écoutais hurler dehors. J'étais terrifiée. Je gémissais, comme pour répondre à ces cris de désespoir. Chaque mois, je surveillais le calendrier, et je décomptais les jours.

- Et ce hurlement… ? murmura James, captivé.

- Un loup-garou."

Sirius s'étouffa, James pâlit subitement et Remus entrouvrit la bouche.

"Quand je l'ai su, poursuivit-elle, je n'ai plus eu peur.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla James. Tu n'as pas peur des loups-garous ?

- J'avais tort. Une nuit, je suis sortie de chez moi.

- Oh ! s'exclama Remus.

- Et je suis allée à la rencontre du loup. Je l'ai trouvé. Il était là, il m'observait dans les buissons. Sans hurler. Sans gémir. Et je me suis approchée, doucement, prudemment. Il me dépassait largement, et grondait. Je ne me suis pas méfiée. Et il s'est jeté sur moi.

James frissonna brutalement, Sirius gémit et Remus semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

- Mes parents sont arrivés à ce moment-là. Ils ont tué le loup.

- Ouf ! souffla James. J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous avouer que tu t'étais fait mordre !

- Moi, je n'étais pas soulagée. On ne venait pas de tuer une bête stupide et dangereuse. On avait tué quelqu'un.

En disant cela, elle avait retroussé le pantalon qu'elle portait en dessous de sa robe de sorcière. Elle désigna la cicatrice.

- Et même ça, ça n'a pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Je me suis promis, que si un jour je rencontrai un loup-garou sous forme humaine, je lui supplierai de pardonner mes parents. Et qu'il pourrait me tuer si ça lui chantait. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de mourir la conscience tranquille."

Blackout total. Remus fixait d'un œil vitreux la grosse cicatrice qui barrait la cuisse de la jeune femme. Sirius ne réagit pas. James marmonnait sans cesse quelque chose comme "Merlin, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !".

"Tu en as peur, j'espère maintenant ? lâcha Remus dans un souffle.

- Seulement les nuits de pleine lune, sourit-elle en laissant retomber le pantalon. Les autres jours, pas du tout.

- Tu pourrais avoir un ami loup-garou ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Elle se tourna et plongea ses yeux dans l'or en fusion.

- Oui, Remus, je pourrais avoir un loup-garou comme ami."

Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot avant d'avoir atteint le château.

Puis, ils descendirent de la voiture, et James se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de les décoiffer encore plus.

"Tiens, voilà Lily, soupira-t-il.

Sirius rigola.

- Elle plaît beaucoup à James ! Mais il doit en être à la… Oh, je dirais la cent trente neuvième tentative de séduction, sans aucun résultat.

- Hé, Evans ! cria-t-il en courant vers elle.

- Pauvre James ! s'esclaffa Remus. Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines !"

Andrea rit aussi. Lily semblait un peu sévère comme fille, mais Andy devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt jolie. De longs cheveux roux foncé encadraient son visage aux traits réguliers, et ses yeux verts en amande étaient très beaux. Elle fit une sorte de grimace en apercevant James, mais elle le salua avec un petit sourire crispé. Sirius rigolait à s'en étouffer. Puis, en essuyant des larmes de rire, il se tourna vers Andy :

"J'imagine que tu ne décide pas dans quelle maison tu seras ?

- Non, fit-elle en déglutissant. Mais je prie pour aller chez les Gryffondors…

- Ça m'étonnerait, marmonna Remus. Avec une intelligence comme la tienne, tu vas finir chez les Serdaigles !

- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Sirius. Regarde, toi t'es un cerveau en puissance, et tu es à Gryffondor ! Et puis, vu ce qu'elle nous a raconté, elle a pas mal de courage…"

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de dire à Andrea qu'il espérait vraiment qu'elle tombe dans leur maison. Elle sourit et les embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre les premières années. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille l'habituel discours de bienvenue prononcé par Mac Gonagall, mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle prit une grande inspiration, et respira l'ambiance agréable qui régnait dans le château. Elle marcha aux côtés des premières années touts tremblants, et fit un clin d'œil à ses amis lorsque qu'elle passa à côté d'eux. Les autres élèves semblaient perplexes, et fronçaient les sourcils en la voyant marcher avec les nouveaux. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au bout de l'allée, le directeur Dumbledore se leva et expliqua le fonctionnement du Choixpeau, là aussi Andrea n'y prêta pas grande attention. Puis, il la regarda, et dit :

"Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous avons une nouvelle élève pas tout à fait comme les autres, puisqu'elle entre en septième année. Je vous prierai de vous comporter aimablement avec elle, et de ne pas lui poser de questions quant à sa provenance. Elle n'a sûrement pas envie d'en parler.

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux, et Andrea frissonna.

- Elle passera en premier sous le Choixpeau, continua-t-il avec ses habituels yeux pétillants. Bonne chance, mademoiselle !" ajouta-t-il en s'adressant directement à elle.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête cordial et Mac Gonagall annonça son nom. Elle s'avança, aussi stressée que lors de sa première fois. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret en bois, et sentit la directrice-adjointe lui déposer le Choixpeau sur les cheveux.

"Ah… Mlle Sunlight ? Que faites-vous donc ici ? " entendit-elle dans son oreille.

"Vous… Vous vous souvenez de moi ?" émit-elle en pensée.

"Evidemment… Un choix facile, Gryffondor était fait pour vous…"

"Moui, enfin contentez-vous de choisir. Ils commencent à s'impatienter."

"Alors… Oh, je vois un talent énorme, et un besoin de le montrer… Peut-être Serpentard ? Hum, non, j'imagine que c'est votre pire cauchemar. Ah, ah ! Je vois d'immenses qualités intellectuelles, Serdaigle vous conviendrait parfaitement ! Quoique, votre courage est surprenant aussi, Gryffondor vous conviendrait tout aussi bien…"

"Je vous en prie, je veux aller à Gryffondor !"

"Vous êtes sûre ? Je vais donc vous envoyer à…"

Andrea se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était stressée.

"GRYFFONDOR !" hurla le Choixpeau, et la table des lions explosa en applaudissements. Elle se leva, et rejoignit ses amis. Andrea les serra dans ses bras, et faillit en pleurer de joie.

"Ben dis donc ! Rigola James. Tu as eu si peur que ça ?

- Au début, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard…

Sirius eut un hoquet.

- Mais je ne voulais pas, alors il m'a proposé Serdaigle, énuméra-t-elle. Mais il était tout aussi d'accord pour Gryffondor, et comme je voulais y aller, ben… Voilà !

- Génial ! s'exclama James. Je ne savais pas que ce vieux chapeau était influençable !

Andrea rit.

- Au fait, je t'ai présenté Lily ? demanda-t-il en rosissant. Andrea, Lily, Lily, Andrea…

- Enchantée ! fit Lily en souriant.

- Moi de même !"

La "nouvelle" Gryffondor discuta longuement avec Lily, et elle s'en félicita, car elles avaient beaucoup de points communs. Une amie dans le dortoir, c'était toujours ça de gagné ! Puis, les assiettes se remplirent et Sirius se jeta comme un dément sur la nourriture.

"Comment tu peux manger tout ça ! s'exclama Andrea en fixant l'assiette qui débordait presque.

- Je suis en pleine croissance, répliqua Sirius, ce qui fit rire James et Remus.

- Ça fait des années qu'on lui répète ! ajouta Lily en haussant les épaules. J'ai laissé tomber !"

Ils passèrent tout le repas à rire et à discuter. Les mets étaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et Andrea se sentit entièrement et totalement rassasiée à la fin du dîner. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement, approuvé d'un hochement de tête par James. Sirius, lui, contemplait son assiette vide avec, semble-t-il, l'espoir qu'elle se remplirait de nouveau. Lily lui fit remarquer sèchement mais légèrement amusée qu'il avait largement assez mangé. Il grogna et croisa les bras.

Remus jouait avec sa fourchette et il traçait des arabesques dans son assiette dorée que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Andrea l'observait, et se surprit à vouloir déchiffrer les signes incertains tracés sur le plateau chatoyant. Elle secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils lui touchaient à peine les épaules, et elle ne les aimait pas plus longs, trop difficile de les coiffer. Puis elle cligna des yeux et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle reprit conscience lorsque Dumbledore se leva et invita les élèves à rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sans un mot, elle se leva et suivit ses amis qui discutaient avec animation de la prochaine saison de Quidditch.

"Il nous faut un nouveau batteur, soupira James.

- T'as intérêt à trouver quelqu'un de doué, ce coup-ci ! Je ne joue pas avec des minables !

- C'est bon, Sirius, on trouvera sûrement quelqu'un de bien…

- Vous cherchez un batteur ? coupa Andrea, sortit de son silence.

- Euh, oui… C'est ça, balbutia James, surprit par la brusque intervention de la jeune femme.

- Je peux me présenter ?"

James évalua sa carrure de bas en haut, puis il hocha la tête affirmativement.

Peter arriva en trombe. Sirius, amusé, lui demanda pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas vu dans le train, et il répondit, embarrassé, qu'il s'était isolé avec sa petite amie dans un compartiment inoccupé.

James, qui rigolait, se détourna et failli se prendre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Ouh, James ! Tu as eu chaud ! Rigola Sirius.

- Ouais, c'est bon, ça va, grogna-t-il. Quelqu'un connais le mot de passe ?"

Lily, étant préfète, prononça le mot qui actionnait l'ouverture du portrait. Andrea sourit largement lorsque le tableau dévoila la charmante salle commune. Elle bondit sur un fauteuil et se pelotonna près du feu. Les flammes dansaient déjà.

Remus s'approcha et l'observa sans rien dire. Puis, il prit l'autre fauteuil et se cala confortablement sur le tissu rouge. Il semblait un peu troublé.

"Ça ne va pas ? demanda doucement Andrea.

Il sursauta, et la fixa.

- Si, articula-t-il. Tout va bien.

- Oho, ricana Sirius. Tu lui as juste piqué sa place favorite !

- Oh ! s'exclama Andrea.

Elle commença à se laisser glisser au bas du fauteuil, mais Remus l'arrêta.

- C'est bon, affirma-t-il, ça ne me dérange pas."

Andrea se réinstalla et contempla le garçon. Ses lèvres formaient des mots qui ne sortaient pas, et Andrea observait avec ravissement sa bouche prononcer des litanies sans fin. Elle frissonna lorsque les lèvres légèrement rougies s'arrêtèrent. Puis, avec un petit gémissement de protestation, elle promena son regard sur ses cicatrices, qui barraient ses traits fins sans les alourdir. Elle fit courir ses yeux sur l'arête du nez, puis rencontra les grands yeux du Gryffondor.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et contempla les yeux, qu'elle connaissait dorés, chatoyer à la lueur du feu, révélant une superbe teinte noisette parsemées de pépites d'or pur. Elle fit un effort de mémoire, elle tenta de se rappeler quand est-ce qu'elle avait lu quelque chose sur les yeux dorés… Et abandonna complètement l'idée lorsque les deux pupilles se détournèrent du feu pour tomber sur les siennes. Aussitôt, elle rougit et reporta son attention sur le feu crépitant. Et puis, ce fut à son tour de la détailler. Elle sentait ses yeux parcourir ses traits, faire le tour de ses yeux bleus tels deux lagons dans lequel on aurait voulu plonger, elle les sentait glisser sur les lèvres remplies qui frémirent sous le contact visuel. Puis, le regard remonta sur ses pommettes rosies. Elle le sentit sourire lorsqu'il regarda les deux ravissantes taches roses sur ses joues.

Andrea détestait rougir, mais elle était terriblement timide et cela lui arrivait tellement souvent qu'elle ne comptait même plus les fois où cela arrivait dans une journée.

Mais en cet instant, cela lui importait si peu qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Tout ce qui était important, maintenant, c'était que le temps s'arrête, et qu'ils puissent continuer à se regarder comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant. Elle rencontra volontairement les deux orbes mielleuses et lança un défi silencieux. Il ne refusa pas et se plongea dans les cercles glacés de la jeune fille. Elle-même se jeta avec délice dans ces étangs de chocolat et de miel, et espérait ne jamais devoir en sortir.

C'est alors que Sirius, inconscient de l'échange magique qui se produisait, interrompit le lien en passant entre eux deux.

"Dites donc, il se fait tard ! Moony, tu sais qu'on a cours demain ?

- Hein ? Oh… Oui."

Andrea consulta l'horloge suspendue sur le mur et constata avec surprise qu'il était dix heures passé. Elle se leva et annonça qu'elle allait dormir. Elle embrassa chaque garçon sur la joue, et resta une demi-seconde plus longtemps sur la pommette de Moony, qui rosit légèrement. Puis, elle monta, escortée de Lily, dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle se contenta de passer une chemise de nuit blanche à arabesques bleues et de passer dix minutes dans la salle de bain, puis elle souhaita une bonne nuit à sa nouvelle amie, qui ferma les rideaux de son lit. Andrea l'entendit soupirer et plonger dans le sommeil.

Elle se cala sur le rebord large de la petite fenêtre, et observa la demi-lune qui semblait la narguer en ricanant.

"Oh Moony, quel est donc ton secret ?" pria-t-elle silencieusement.

Pour toute réponse, un nuage passa devant la lune et plongea Andrea dans le noir presque complet. Puis, l'astre blanc reparut aussi vite qu'il était partit, resplendissant de clarté.

Elle caressa la vitre du bout des doigts, et posa ses lèvres sur la surface lisse et froide.

_Ce soir, la lune rêve avec plus de paresse,_

_Ainsi qu'une beauté, sur de nombreux coussins,_

_Qui d'une main distraite et légère caresse_

_Avant de s'endormir le contour de ses seins,_

_Sur le dos satiné des molles avalanches,_

_Mourante, elle se livre aux longues pâmoisons,_

_Et promène ses yeux sur les visions blanches_

_Qui montent dans l'azur comme des floraisons._

_Quand parfois sur ce globe, en sa langueur oisive,_

_Elle laisse filer une larme furtive,_

_Un poète pieux, ennemi du sommeil,_

_Dans le creux de sa main prend cette larme pâle,_

_Aux reflets irisés comme un fragment d'opale,_

_Et la met dans son cœur loin des yeux du soleil _(1)

Elle connaissait ce poème par cœur, parce que c'était sans doute la seule fois où Jenn avait lu un livre, et la jeune fille blonde l'avait tellement aimé qu'elle l'avait appris par cœur, et le récitait chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Elle était si belle quand elle était triste, tellement belle, qu'Andrea aurait pu écrire mille vers et mille alexandrins rien que pour parler de son si beau désespoir. Ses yeux verts, voilés par la déception ou la colère, sa bouche qui se crispait à chaque pensée, ses cheveux blonds qui coulaient sur ses épaules hâlées. Ses traits qui parlaient pour elle. Et, chaque fois, Andrea la prenait dans ses bras en lui promettant que ça irait mieux demain. Sauf que, Andrea le savait, ça n'allait jamais mieux le lendemain.

S'arrachant à ces souvenirs, elle glissa le long du mur de pierre et se blottit sous ses draps. Puis elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil peuplé d'un garçon aux étranges yeux de miel.

* * *

(1) : Baudelaire. Et oui, enfin une bonne référence ! ^^

Vous remarquerez que dans ma fic, Moony n'est pas préfet, c'est pour les besoins du scénario... Désolée si j'ai choqué quelques puristes. Plus je lis ce chapitre, et moins il me plaît enfin, bon, soyez gentils, une petite review n'a jamais tué personne.

À bientôt, chers lecteurs(trices) !


	7. I Don't Like The Full Moon

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, bla bla bla. 'Chier.

_Cerise :_ Bonjour les gens !

Me revoici donc, avoir un tout petit chapitre de raccordement. Et c'est donc ici qu'Andrea va se rendre compte qu'elle est une quiche, "bien ronde et bien dorée" (parce que j'adore cette expression, merci à Lily - Lily - Lily xD) et qu'elle est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas dans le coup.

Je reviens demain (normalement) et je dois phoner à Sar' cet aprèm, pour bosser sur le projet top secret.

À plus !

* * *

I Don't Like The Full Moon…

_(Trad. : Je N'Aime Pas La Pleine Lune...)_

La première semaine passa, et chaque soir, Andrea et Remus se retrouvait devant le feu, et parlaient sans mots. Et chaque fois, Andrea suppliait silencieusement Remus de lui livrer son secret. Et chaque soir, il ne répondait pas, se contentant de détailler la jeune femme.

Andrea connaissait si bien son visage qu'elle aurait pu le dessiner les yeux fermés. Elle maudissait les vêtements larges qui l'empêchaient de contempler le reste du corps svelte.

Et puis, un soir, il ne vint pas.

Andrea attendit, vit l'heure de rendez-vous être dépassée par l'aiguille, dépassée de dix, vingt, trente minutes… Alors elle se leva et monta au dortoir.

Et fut frappée par la lueur de la pleine lune qui inondait la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas important..."

"Même s'il t'avouait qu'il était un tueur sanguinaire sans cœur ?"

"Tu pourrais avoir un ami loup-garou ?"

Elle hoqueta et s'écroula comme un chiffon.

Comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide ? Les yeux dorés, les cicatrices, les allusions plus que répétées, James, Sirius et Peter Animagi… Non, non, ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant…

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre, et murmura, d'une voix douce et calme :

"Moony ?"

Alors le loup hurla. Et Andrea gémit.

* * *

C'est vraiment, vraiment petit. Désolée.


	8. The Bite Of The Destiny

Disclaimer : Toujours à J.K. !

_Cerise :_ Et voilà !

LE chapitre qui marque une tournure décisive ! J'avais hâte de le poster, celui là !

Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

The Bite Of The Destiny

_(Trad. : La Morsure du Destin)_

Une ombre se faufilait. Entre les murs de pierres, elle n'était plus qu'un souffle imperceptible. Elle savait où elle voulait aller. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas, que c'était trop dangereux. Mais si sa raison lui soufflait de repartir, son cœur lui hurlait de continuer. Et même si elle n'était pas du genre à privilégier le cœur au cerveau, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Andrea pleurait. Parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qui risquait d'arriver si elle le faisait, et aussi parce qu'elle avait mal pour lui. Elle se sentait animale, brutale cette nuit. Elle voulait le voir, elle voulait en avoir la certitude.

Alors, elle sortit de l'enceinte du château, et se faufila en suivant les traces. Elle sentait l'odeur, elle voyait les pas précipités, elle entendait le loup hurler.

Elle arriva jusqu'au Saule, et, d'un ton sec, lança un sort d'Immobilisation sur l'arbre. Les branches cessèrent d'essayer de la frapper, elles s'arrêtèrent. Le temps aussi.

Pendant quelques secondes, Andrea se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne solution. Puis, elle se remit à pleurer, et se lança entre les deux énormes racines de l'arbre.

C'était un passage creusé dans la terre. L'odeur humide lui fit froncer le nez. Elle détestait ça. Elle s'avançait, en frémissant chaque fois qu'elle entendait le loup hurler au bout du tunnel. Puis, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant son pied s'appuyer sur du bois. Elle poussa la petite porte de bois, et se souvint de l'inscription.

_Derrière cette porte se cachent des secrets_

_Des dangers que vous ne pourriez imaginer._

Ainsi donc, c'était cela dont parlait le Miroir. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle commettait la même erreur que cette nuit-là, cette nuit où ses parents étaient devenus des meurtriers à ses yeux. Mais elle continua, la tête haute, et monta l'escalier. Le bois grinça. Les légers murmures se turent.

Le loup l'écoutait, et elle le savait, il la sentait. Elle souffla bruyamment, comme pour défier l'effroyable danger, et monta la dernière marche.

Le loup était derrière la porte. Remus était derrière la porte.

Elle s'assit, et attendit.

Attendit quoi, exactement, elle l'ignorait. Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir la porte.

Mourir ou ne pas mourir.

Elle déciderait du premier, sûrement pas du deuxième. Alors que les pensées s'écrasaient dans sa tête, formaient une houle digne d'une tempête, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Et James apparut.

"ANDREA ! hurla-t-il. VA-T-EN !

Elle se leva, et le regarda fermer la porte, alors que le loup, affamé, s'écrasait contre le rectangle de bois.

- ANDREA ! TU M'ENTENDS ? VA-T-EN !

- Non.

James sembla enfler de colère, puis, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun effet sur elle, il se calma.

- Andrea.

- NON !

Il sursauta.

- CE N'EST PAS À TOI DE DÉCIDER ! JE CONNAIS LE DANGER ! JE LE CONNAIS !

- Andrea…

- HORS DE MON CHEMIN !"

James la regarda, presque avec pitié. Il ne s'écarta pas, et les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi, à se défier du regard. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes qui avaient paru une éternité aux yeux d'Andrea, elle lâcha :

"Je crois que je n'avais pas l'intention d'ouvrir la porte.

- Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- Parce je voulais savoir. Maintenant, je sais. J'aurais fais la même chose pour un ami, continua-t-elle alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler. Je n'aurais jamais trahi son secret. Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais j'espère juste… Qu'on restera amis…

- Bien sûr, souffla James d'une voix étranglée.

- Maintenant, je vais retourner dans le dortoir, et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé."

James sut qu'elle était sincère. Il hocha la tête, et s'apprêta à retourner dans la pièce.

La porte craqua, et s'écroula devant un James terrifié, qui se retransforma bien vite en un magnifique cerf. Mais c'était trop tard.

Le loup bondit hors de la petite salle aux murs de bois, et sauta sur Andrea. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais se reprit bien vite et envoya bouler le loup dans son élan. Elle se redressa et fixa la bête.

Il était immense, vraiment immense. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un loup normal, mais il lui arrivait presque à l'épaule. Elle reconnut les yeux dorés, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas les fixer. Inutile de l'énerver encore plus. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Sirius et Peter assistaient au spectacle.

Andrea sortit sa baguette. A son geste précipité, le loup sursauta et s'approcha pour lui sauter à la gorge.

"_Impedimenta _!" s'écria Andrea.

Le sort rebondit sur la fourrure épaisse du loup, et elle se maudit lorsqu'elle se rappela que la magie n'avait quasiment aucun effet sur eux.

La bête, énervée, se jeta sur la jeune femme qui lâcha sa baguette et envoya une bonne droite dans le museau. Il couina et Andrea aurait pu jurer avoir entendu Sirius rire. Bon, cela ressemblait plus à un aboiement.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, car le loup repartit à l'attaque avec plus de force encore. Il fit tomber Andrea au sol et elle se débattit.

James se jeta sur le loup et l'arracha à sa prise. Il s'appliqua, accompagné de Sirius, à le repousser vers la pièce et à remonter la porte, qu'il coinça assez fort pour empêcher le lycanthrope de ressortir.

Andrea sanglotai. En position fœtale, elle était complètement repliée sur elle-même. Sirius se retransforma en humain et s'approcha d'elle :

"C'est ma faute ! Gémit-elle.

- Chh, c'est pas grave, murmura Sirius en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu n'es pas morte, ni blessée il me semble.

À sa grande surprise, la jeune femme lâcha un petit rire.

- C'est ce que tu crois."

Sirius eut l'air interrogatif. Andrea déplia lentement son bras.

Avec horreur, il constata que sous le sang rougeoyant, des marques de dents acérées étaient profondément ancrées dans sa chair.

***

Andrea était plongée dans le noir. Elle sentait confusément la douleur, elle entendait des voix résonner à côté d'elle.

"… vais la soigner ! Sortez !"

"… question ! On reste ici !"

Elle tenait dans sa main le seul objet qui la rattachait à la réalité. Elle ignorait ce que c'était, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait le lâcher pour rien au monde. Aussi, lorsque qu'une main vint tenter d'écarter ses doigts pour lui enlever son bien, elle se mit à hurler que c'était à elle et qu'elle tuerait le premier qui essayera de s'en emparer. La main abandonna sous les cris de la jeune fille. Andrea se calma. Puis, elle perdit entièrement et totalement connaissance.

***

Ce fut une horrible douleur au bras qui réveilla Andrea. Elle cria et retira son membre du poids qui lui était tombé dessus.

"Mais t'es bête ou quoi ?! hurla une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Oh… Désolé, je n'avais pas vu."

Andrea suffoqua. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. La lumière l'aveuglait. Petit à petit, elle s'habitua et distingua les formes indistinctes qui s'agitaient autours d'elle.

"Andrea ? murmura la voix doucement. Tu m'entends ?

- Ou… Oui, s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Bien, tu me vois ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reconnut le visage penché sur elle.

- Oui, James, je te vois.

Il siffla et se retourna.

- Elle est sacrément résistante ! Normalement, on met plusieurs jours à recouvrer la vue !"

Prise de panique, elle se redressa et grimaça lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur son bras blessé. Elle observa le bandage taché de rouge, et sentit qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans son autre main. Elle laissa tomber son bras meurtri et l'ouvrit avec difficulté, comme si les articulations étaient rouillées. Elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut l'objet.

Un éclat bleu et une lueur argentée. Le collier.

Maintenant que sa vue était redevenue à peu près normale, elle pouvait distinguer chaque relief taillé dans le métal. Doucement, avec des gestes incertains, elle l'accrocha à son cou. Puis, saisie de nausée, elle se pencha et vomit à côté du lit.

Elle sentit qu'une main lui retenait les cheveux. Elle se vida entièrement, et hoqueta.

"Hum, il vaudrait mieux la laisser maintenant, entendit-elle. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais…

- Je suis déjà perdue."

Andrea avait dit cela sans même réfléchir. Avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, elle se redressa et soupira. À travers ses yeux mi-clos, elle constata que Peter, James et Sirius l'observait attentivement. Elle se frotta les paupières et bailla. Puis, d'un geste sûr et précis, elle se glissa hors du lit et se tint debout.

Les garçons s'étaient précipités vers elle, certains qu'elle allait tomber, puis s'étaient interrompus lorsqu'ils avaient constatés qu'elle se tenait parfaitement droite.

"Euh… lâcha-t-elle avec hésitation. Quelqu'un aurait un miroir ?"

Mme Pomfrey lui en tendit un. Elle l'attrapa et failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet.

Une petite entaille lui barrait l'arcade droite, et un bel œil au beurre noir entourait son orbite gauche. Un bleu sur sa joue droite la faisait souffrir. Elle couina de plus belle lorsqu'elle constata que le bleu de ses yeux disparaissait peu à peu, une tache dorée s'étendait déjà depuis la pupille. Cela donnait un effet étrange et effrayant. Parce qu'Andrea savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle se transformait, lentement mais sûrement, en loup-garou.

L'adolescente lâcha le miroir qui s'écrasa par terre dans un craquement. Plusieurs morceaux furent projetés de toute part, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de James et se mit à pleurer.

"J'ai été stupide ! s'écria-t-elle avec rage. Je m'en veux, si tu savais…

- C'est un peu de notre faute, murmura-t-il, accompagné de hochement de tête de ses amis. On aurait dû t'en parler, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais jamais rien dit.

- J'aurais fait pareil ! continua-t-elle sans se calmer. Quelle idée de m'aventurer là-dedans ! Quelle CONNE ! Mais me voilà punie maintenant, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton effrayant. Quelle IDIOTE !

- Je suis un peu d'accord..." lança une voix enrouée derrière un rideau blanc.

Surprise, elle s'approcha lentement du lit caché. Elle tira violemment le rideau et sanglota de plus belle en reconnaissant Remus. Elle se cacha les yeux avec ses mains et s'assit au bord du lit. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de la regarder pleurer. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il attrapa son bras blessé avec délicatesse. Il déroula le bandage avec précaution, sous les sanglots d'Andrea. Il fit une grimace lorsque les marques de dents apparurent à l'air libre.

"Je suis désolé… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Tu dois m'en vouloir, non ?

- Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, c'est plutôt toi qui doit m'en vouloir, tu dois culpabiliser, alors que ne suis rien qu'une…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit que Remus s'était mis lui aussi à pleurer. Des larmes inondaient ses joues tailladées.

- S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer, supplia-t-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter sinon.

- J'aurais dû te le dire. C'est moi qui ai été idiot sur ce coup-là. Regarde-moi." ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Andrea leva les yeux et rencontra les deux cercles d'or. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit la marque qui grandissait au fond de son regard. Longtemps, ils restèrent là, à se regarder. Les autres ne bougeaient pas.

Mais ce n'était pas comme devant le feu, où ils s'observaient avec avidité. Là, ils avaient du mal à accepter l'état de l'autre. Andrea avait mal rien qu'en regardant le bleu à côté du nez de Remus, et les multiples blessures qui découpaient son corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que ce coup-ci, les vêtements n'étaient plus là.

Remus, lui, voyait un de ses pires cauchemars réalisé. Il avait transformé quelqu'un d'autre, avait rendu la vie de cette personne aussi horrible que la sienne. Il observa le cercle violet qui entourait l'œil gauche, et constata, le cœur soudain un peu plus léger, qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un bout de tissu blanc. Il en profita pour détailler les formes harmonieuses dont il rêvait presque chaque nuit.

Ce fut James qui rompit le contact.

"Dites, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais… Nous, on a cours dans cinq minutes, alors…

- Oh, soupira Andrea, qui aurait aimé que ses amis restent avec elle. Oui, allez-y…"

Elle entendit la porte claquer. Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là.

"Ah non ! tempêta-t-elle. Vous avez besoin de repos, tout les deux ! Mlle Sunlight…

- Mme Pomfresh ! s'indigna la jeune femme sous le regard amusé de Remus. Je crois que je ne dépense pas trop d'énergie en restant assise là, non ?

L'infirmière la regarda et haussa les épaules en marmonnant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être blâmée si Andrea mourrait d'épuisement. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

- En attendant, buvez-moi ça !"

L'odeur affreuse saisit Andrea à la gorge. Elle attrapa le gobelet du bout des doigts, comme s'il menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Puis, avec un frémissement de dégoût, elle avala d'un trait la mixture qui lui brûla le palais. Avec un nouveau frisson, elle se tourna vers Remus :

"L'odorat plus développé, c'est toujours aussi handicapant ?

- Si ça, ça t'embête, t'es pas au bout de tes peines, ma grande !"

* * *

Et voili voilou ! ^^ Soyez gentils, ne me torturez pas trop, laissez une review !


	9. Games

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, bla bla bla...

Pré-avertissement : Ici, je plante le décor pour le futur lemon !

_Cerise :_ Hello !

Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus joyeux (je ne vais pas les faire souffrir sans arrêt quand même !) et plus léger. Pas de scènes explicites, pour ça il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois les revieweurs(euses), qui me pousse chaque jour à continuer.

Non, sérieusement, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir un compliment, donc, même pour faire une remarque pas forcément positive, laissez un petit mot !

* * *

Games

_(Trad. : Jeux)_

Trois jours plus tard, Andrea sortit de l'infirmerie, l'angoisse lui tordant le ventre. Elle priait pour que personne ne remarque que maintenant, ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement dorés, et qu'elle grimaçait à chaque nouvelle odeur un peu agressante. Mme Pomfresh avait déclaré devant Dumbledore qu'elle n'avait évidemment rien pu faire pour endiguer la transformation. Celui-ci expliqua à Andrea qu'elle n'aurait qu'à suivre les Maraudeurs lors des nuits de pleine lune, et qu'au moindre problème, elle avait un autre lycanthrope à qui poser des questions et que l'infirmière se tenait à sa disposition. Sans rien dire, elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête, qui était remplie d'incertitude, de doute et de culpabilité.

À présent, elle marchait dans les couloirs sans se presser, s'apprêtant à rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son estomac fit un grand bond lorsqu'elle se demanda comment elle annoncerait ça à Lily. Heureusement, elle n'était pas là quand Andrea franchit l'immense porte et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, les yeux baissés. Elle embrassa ses amis et prit place à côté de Remus qui lisait tranquillement en buvant un chocolat chaud. Avec un gros soupir, elle attrapa un morceau de pain et s'appliqua à le tartiner de beurre. Elle l'engloutit et se concentra sur la mastication difficile, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sirius.

"C'est trop drôle ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- 'A 'e 'aire 'outre !"

Néanmoins, un petit sourire illuminait son visage. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'un sixième année de Gryffondor l'interpella :

"Hé… Euh… Andrea, c'est ça ?

Elle avala son morceau de pain et le regarda méchamment.

- Quoi ?

- Je… Euh… Tu n'avais pas les yeux bleus avant ?

La jeune femme eut l'impression que toute la table avait arrêté de parler et attendait sa réponse, y comprit les Maraudeurs.

- Tu as dû mal regarder, répliqua-t-elle férocement. Ils ont toujours été comme ça."

Pas convaincu, le sixième année retourna s'asseoir et les conversations reprirent. Avec un dernier regard méfiant, Andrea se retourna et suivit la conversation de James et Sirius.

"Tout à l'heure, il y aura les sélections pour le batteur… T'as intérêt à venir, ajouta-t-il en menaçant Sirius de l'index.

- Mais ouais, t'inquiète. Hé, tu viens Andrea ? Tu voulais te présenter, non ?

James lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table et lui lança un regard dans lequel Andrea put lire : "Elle n'a sûrement pas envie de jouer".

- Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Compte sur moi !"

* * *

Le vent frais d'automne fouettait le visage pâle d'Andrea. On lui avait donné une vieille Comète 260, qui devait être le top du top à l'époque. Elle frissonna, tandis que la brise, taquine, s'engouffrait sans pudeur sous ses vêtements. Elle observait le candidat qui passait sous les yeux de James, capitaine de l'équipe, qui se pinça l'arête du nez lorsque ledit candidat se prit un Cognard de plein fouet.

"Évacuez-le ! hurla-t-il, tandis que le malheureux tentait avec désespoir d'empêcher le flot de sang de s'échapper de son nez. Au suivant !"

Avec un nouveau frisson, d'exaltation cette fois, Andrea enfourcha son balais et décolla. Le vent agita sauvagement les mèches rebelles de la jeune femme, et elle se sentit enfin chez elle.

Elle se glissa habilement entre les joueurs et se plaça au milieu du terrain. Un coup de sifflet retentit.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, un Cognard arriva derrière elle. La foule retint son souffle lorsqu'Andrea fit une pirouette adroite pour l'éviter et lui envoyer un bon coup de batte. Un deuxième arriva par en-dessous. Elle entendait les murmures affolés. Seulement, Andrea n'était plus elle-même. Elle était en transe. Elle bascula, de façon à se retrouver la tête en bas. Seules ses jambes fines l'empêchaient de tomber. Elle brandit sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces dans la balle, qui partit à l'autre bout du terrain et passa à travers l'un des anneaux normalement destinés au Souafle. Elle entendit un hurlement lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser et s'arrêta pour qu'il n'y ait plus que les pieds croisés au dessus du manche pour l'empêcher de dégringoler. Puis, d'un bon coup de hanche, elle atterrit _debout_ sur le balais. Elle frappa le Cognard qui venait à droite qui partit se ficher dans la boîte prévue à cet effet. Une immense acclamation accompagna son geste, et avec un grand sourire, elle s'inclina, toujours debout sur le balais. Le deuxième Cognard passa à ras de son dos et de sa tête, ce qui déclencha de nouveaux cris chez les spectateurs. Elle se redressa, toujours sereine, et frappa la balle qui rejoignit sa sœur dans la boîte. Elle s'assit confortablement sur le Comète 260, et descendit en spirale vers le sol, écoutant avec bonheur les Gryffondors clamer son nom. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, Sirius se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras :

"Tu es la meilleure batteuse qu'on ai jamais vu, Andy ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux presque embués de larmes.

- C'est clair, approuva James. C'était plus qu'impressionnant, c'était du grand art !"

Les candidats qui devaient passer ensuite hochaient la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant.

"On n'a aucune chance…" lâcha un grand gaillard de cinquième année bien bâti.

Et, sans surprise, ce fut Andrea qui fut désignée pour être la nouvelle batteuse de l'équipe. Ils organisèrent une petite fête alcoolisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Bien qu'Andrea ne boive pas ou peu, elle prit plaisir à entendre scander son nom au quatre coins de la pièce. Puis, vers onze heures passé, les derniers Gryffondors montèrent se coucher, en félicitant une dernière fois l'extraordinaire joueuse qui rougit sous les compliments. Il ne restait maintenant que les Maraudeurs, elle et Lily. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs, au grand soulagement d'Andrea, posé aucune question sur ses nouveaux yeux chatoyants, se contentant de les observer avec intérêt.

"Hé, hé ! s'exclama Sirius, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. J'ai une super idée !

- Qu… Quoi ? Hoqueta James qui observait son verre vide avec consternation.

- On pourrait jouer à Action-Vérité !"

La proposition reçut plusieurs beuglements d'approbation de la part de James et Peter. Lily, Remus et Andrea se contentaient de les observer avec des grimaces de pitié.

"Hors de question que je joue à ce jeu ! s'exclama Remus, qui semblait-il savait très bien où ses amis saouls voulaient en venir.

- Rooooh, allez Moony ! supplia Sirius avec ses fameux yeux craquants, l'effet étant légèrement gâché par le voile d'alcool qui embrumait son cerveau. Ça va être trop… Géant !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on y perd, marmonnèrent Andrea et Lily. Pourquoi pas !"

À la vue du regard lancé par Remus, elles comprirent qu'il ne voulait VRAIMENT pas jouer à ce jeu. Trop tard… James hoqueta :

"B… Bon, alors ! Lily, fit-il en essayant de prendre un air séducteur, ce qui le fit ressembler à un pochtron pervers trouvé dans un bar. Action ou Vérité ?

Elle préféra ne pas prendre trop de risques.

- Vérité.

James eut l'air légèrement déçu, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Bon, alors euh… Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir avec moi ? fit-il en gloussant.

- Hum, en virant les deux-trois grammes d'alcool qui circulent actuellement dans ton sang et ton ego sur-dimensionné en moins, oui je pense.

James parut choqué par sa réponse. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Bon, soupira Lily. Andrea, Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité.

- J'ai appris il y a peu de temps que tu étais amoureuse, fit Lily d'un air malicieux. Est-ce que je le connais ?

Andrea rosit et parut réfléchir.

- Euh, oui, tu le connais."

La septième année aux cheveux roux lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel Andrea préféra ne pas répondre. Puis ce fut à elle de poser la question à Sirius, qui répondit "Action". Elle lui fit danser une valse passionnée avec Peter. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se marcher sur les pieds, et cela faisait mourir Lily de rire. Avec un sourire satisfait (sans doute les douze verres de Whisky Pur Feu), le garçon aux yeux gris se rassit.

Pendant quelques minutes, les questions et les actions passèrent dans le cercle. Ils riaient beaucoup, Andrea surtout. Puis, au milieu du troisième tour, ce fut au tour de Peter de poser la question à Remus, qui, contrairement aux deux tours précédents, répondit sans enthousiasme :

"Action.

- Reuhm… Euh… marmonna Peter avec un doigt posé au coin de la bouche. Embrasse Andrea.

Remus se leva et embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue.

- Non, non ! Sur la bouche, susurra Peter sous les ricanements de James et Sirius le sourire attendri de Lily.

Remus rougit et joua avec son lacet. Andrea savait qu'il y avait pire, comme Sirius qui avait dû rouler une pelle à James. Enfin, l'alcool aidant, ça n'avait pas été trop dur pour eux… Et puis Remus était aussi, si ce n'est plus timide qu'elle.

- Mais euh… balbutia-t-il. Devant tout le monde, là ?

- Roh, ça va ! On te demande pas d'embrasser Snivellus devant la Grande Salle remplie quand même ! répliqua James avec un immense sourire.

- Oui, m'enfin bon…"

La rougeur sur ses pommettes ne fit que s'accentuer et Andrea savait qu'extérieurement, elle était dans le même état. Il se pencha maladroitement vers elle et bascula… Ce qui eut pour effet de les mettre dans une position un peu gênante. Les gloussements des autres ne détendirent pas les deux adolescents. Toutefois, s'armant de courage, Andrea déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres douces de Remus.

"Mais ! beugla Sirius. C'est Andrea qui t'a embrassé, là ! Fais-le ! Et puis, met la langue !"

Dans un mouvement soudain, il attira Andrea par la taille et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. La jeune femme eut un réflexe incontrôlé ; elle ouvrit la bouche. Un peu surpris, Remus ne se retira pas et glissa sa langue sur les lèvres brûlantes. Andrea sentit ses neurones se déconnecter peu à peu. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune. Les deux langues dansaient un ballet compliqué, qui s'interrompit au grand regret d'Andrea lorsque Remus se retira, les lèvres maintenant aussi rouges que ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber sur un grand coussin et lâcha un "Whoa !" d'extase.

"Hu hu hu ! rigola James. Elle va avoir du mal à revenir !"

Remus lui lança un regard gêné. James se contenta d'agrandir son sourire. Puis, avec un clin d'œil entendu, il annonça qu'il montait se coucher, suivit de Sirius, Peter et Lily.

"Moi je reste, pour euh… Réviser, lâcha Remus avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, réviser !" s'exclama Sirius avec une tentative de clin d'œil qui se solda par une grimace ridicule.

Remus fixait maintenant Andrea qui revenait doucement à elle.

* * *

AH AH AH ! Je suis tellement sadique de m'arrêter là… M'enfin bon, vous m'aimez trop pour me tuer, non ?

« … »

Hum, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, de toute façon je vous ai prévu un lemon de-la-mort-qui-tue dans le prochain chapitre. Enfin, vu la fin, vous vous en doutiez, non ? ^^

Désolée d'avoir utilisé le sempiternel cliché du "Action-Vérité", mais je n'imaginais pas cette scène autrement. Pardonnez moi...

À bientôt !


	10. Night Wolves

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, sauf le personnage principal.

Avertissement : Ce chapitre comporte un lemon (scène explicite) ! Rating M, interdit aux mineurs, bref tout ce que vous voulez... (Mais je sais que tout le monde s'en fout !)

_Cerise :_ Salut !

Voici donc, pour votre plus grand plaisir (!), le lemooooon. Hé oui, je sais, vous l'attendiez avec impatience. Donc, voilà, c'est la toute première scène explicite de ma courte vie, n'arrachez pas mon petit coeur d'adolescente en plein choc hormonal et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Vous pouvez sauter ce chapitre, il n'est pas forcément nécessaire pour la suite.

* * *

Night Wolves

_(Trad. : Loups de Nuit)_

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti de la pièce, Remus s'approcha lentement d'Andrea, qui respirait plus vite que d'habitude. Avec adoration, il posa une main sur sa joue, qui se colora violemment. Puis, il fit ce qu'Andrea espérait : il l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais si le baiser était tendre au début, il se fit rapidement passionné, tandis que les deux langues entamaient une lutte pour la domination. Andrea finit par céder. Alors il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, puis plus bas, sur sa clavicule. Avec des gestes fébriles, il entreprit de déboutonner le chemisier blanc et de dénouer la cravate rouge et or. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement d'excitation qu'Andrea dut l'aider, bien qu'elle-même se trouvait dans le même état. Puis, lorsque les vêtements indésirables furent enlevés, Andrea se redressa et fit se coucher Remus. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, se contentant de contempler les formes agréables de la jeune fille. Elle monta à cheval sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'embraser les joues du garçon. Contente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, elle se pencha et les mit à égalité. Rapidement, la chemise et la cravate rejoignirent leurs consœurs. Puis, elle contempla avec admiration le torse svelte et quasiment imberbe, recouvert de cicatrices. Il fit une grimace lorsque qu'elle passa un doigt sur ses anciennes plaies.

"Ça me défigure, chuchota-t-il d'un ton triste.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu es magnifique, Moony."

Le rose lui remonta aux joues lorsqu'elle dit cela, et il gloussa.

Son rire se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge lorsqu'Andrea dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le lança avec les autres vêtements. Il contempla sa poitrine parfaite, et la caressa du bout des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un léger râle terriblement érotique chez Andrea. La jeune fille savait que son pantalon le serrait maintenant un peu trop, alors elle le baissa lentement, torturant sans vergogne son amant. Elle passa un doigt son l'élastique du caleçon et fit un sourire gourmand à Remus, qui grognait de frustration. N'en pouvant plus, il la retourna sur le sol et baissa sa jupe plissée. Il en profita pour passer de petits coups de langue sur le nombril de la Gryffondor, qui gémit avec délice. Sachant qu'il venait de trouver là un point sensible, il ne s'arrêta pas et descendit lentement la petite culotte qui vola à travers la pièce. Maintenant, Andrea était entièrement nue, et Remus ne put s'empêcher d'observer, fasciné, la lueur des flammes qui se reflétaient sur le corps pâle. Elle se tortilla et râla :

"S'il te plaît…

- Patience, ma belle, chuchota-t-il avec passion.

Il ajouta, de la plus sensuelle des manières :

- Je vais te faire crier, Andy. Je vais te faire tout oublier jusqu'à ce que tu ne te souviennes plus que de mon nom."

Andrea sourit. Ah, il n'était plus aussi timide le Moony une fois qu'on avait su l'amadouer ! Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement, d'un baiser qui disait : "Tu es à moi maintenant."

Elle glissa une main le long du ventre plat du jeune homme, puis plus bas, trop bas… Remus haleta lorsque les doigts fins s'égarèrent dans son caleçon. Andrea se dépêcha d'enlever le bout de tissu qui gênait, puis elle passa un doigt le long du membre gorgé de sang. Elle vit les pupilles de son amant se rétrécir et sa bouche articuler des mots comme "Continue","T'arrête pas".

Avec sensualité, elle continua son manège pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Remus, n'en pouvant plus, l'allonge sur le tapis et remonte ses cuisses sur ses hanches. Avec douceur, il se prépara à faire son chemin en elle, guettant la moindre réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il sentit la petite barrière l'empêcher de continuer, il interrogea Andrea du regard, qui, pour toute réponse, bougea ses hanches en couinant. Il brisa alors la barrière.

Andrea n'avait pas eut mal, et cela l'avait surprise. Les autres filles racontaient des récits sanglants dans lesquels elles ressentaient tellement de douleur qu'elles s'évanouissaient.

Elle n'eut plus le loisir de réfléchir lorsqu'il amorça un délicat mouvement de va-et-vient. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre grandissait dangereusement, elle avait l'impression de mourir et de renaître en même temps.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut trop court, bien trop court, et en même temps trop long, elle sentit son entrejambe irradier de plaisir. Elle cria en même temps que Remus. Elle sentit avec délectation le liquide chaud couler à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle tremblait, ses mains cherchaient le torse de son amant avec fébrilité. Lui aussi ne semblait plus très bien savoir où il en était.

"C'était… Woah ! souffla Andrea.

- Je n'aurais pas donné meilleure définition, approuva Remus.

- Woah !" répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

Doucement, il la souleva comme une princesse et l'allongea sur le canapé. Avec un regard rempli de tendresse, il se coucha à côté et lui murmura un "Je t'aime" qu'Andrea reprit sans aucune hésitation.

Ils s'endormirent.

_Demain est un autre jour._

* * *

Informations pour la suite : Il me reste environ 12 chapitres à poster, sans compter l'épilogue. J'ai prévu tout un plan de construction, et donc une fin, donc je sais parfaitement où je vais (pour ceux que ça inquiète). Un deuxième lemon est prévu pour dans quelques chapitres, bien évidemment je vous préviendrais.

À bientôt ! :)


	11. Tomorrow Is Another Day

Disclaimer : Je ne gagne même pas d'argent avec cette fic ! C'est dire !

_Cerise : _Me revoilà !

Donc, voici le chapitre suivant, où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même. Il n'y a pas de scène explicite, juste un petit bisou, mais si vous voulez conserver la chasteté de vos yeux innocents, ne lisez pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tomorrow Is Another Day

_(Trad. : Demain Est Un Autre Jour)_

Lorsqu'Andrea s'éveilla, le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons orangés par la petite fenêtre de la salle commune et le feu n'était plus que braises rougeoyantes. Elle remarqua avec inquiétude que Remus n'était plus là. Avec une grimace, elle s'assit au bord du lit et constata qu'elle avait de gros bleus sur les cuisses. Son bassin semblait coincé, ce qui fit qu'elle eut énormément de mal à se lever et à remonter dans son dortoir, où Lily dormait encore et où elle fit un rapide brin de toilette, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille et choisit d'autres vêtements dans sa valise. Une fois présentable, elle sortit dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Avec appréhension, elle remarqua que plus sa destination approchait, plus sa démarche se faisait lente et incertaine. Elle déglutit et rassembla son courage plus si légendaire pour aller s'asseoir à sa table. Elle avait l'impression que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, pourtant elle savait qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'assit à côté de Remus, il lui sourit et l'embrassa à côté de la bouche, ne sachant pas s'il fallait se montrer aux yeux de James, apparemment le seul levé pour l'instant. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et lui rendit son baiser.

James les regardaient d'un air suspicieux, qui se transforma en doute sérieux lorsqu'elle l'embrassa de la même manière.

"Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien ? chuchota-t-il, énervé.

- Tout ça quoi ? répondit naïvement Moony.

- On vous laisse tous seuls dans la salle commune, vous êtes bien échauffés et aucun de vous deux n'a l'idée de continuer ?

Remus, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, lança un regard suppliant vers la lycanthrope qui répondit d'un ton cinglant :

- Peut-être qu'on n'a pas envie de t'en parler, James. Ca te plairait que je te raconte ce que Lily fait sous sa douche ?

Vu le léger filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres, elle se doutait que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

- Salut la compagnie ! lança Sirius qui venait d'arriver. Il ajouta, taquin :

- C'était bien hier soir, Moony ?"

C'en fut trop pour Andrea qui claqua Sirius à l'arrière de la tête, à la manière de son nouveau petit-ami, lequel la regarda faire avec fierté. Elle lança à l'Animagus un regard lourd de reproche, et détourna ses yeux vers son bol de chocolat qu'elle but d'une traite. James rigola lorsque cela lui laissa une belle moustache brune, même la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avec tendresse, Remus essuya le chocolat au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, et porta son doigt à son bouche. Rougissante, Andrea regarda son bol vide. Puis elle tendit une main vers le lait.

"Ça ne t'as pas suffi ? s'esclaffa James, qui avait assisté à la scène avec amusement.

- On se satisfait comme on peut !"

Sirius faillit s'étrangler de rire avec sa tartine. Andrea elle-même eut un rire timide. Remus se contentait de l'observer, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Lily débarqua, l'air franchement pas réveillé et en se frottant les yeux.

"Oh, Lily ! s'exclama James en la regardant, les joues roses.

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle, cette fois-ci, à la surprise générale, sans aucune méchanceté.

- Bien dormi ?

- Moui. Ca va, et toi ?"

Sirius semblait avoir perdu sa mâchoire inférieure. Remus se contenta d'émettre un léger toussotement, tandis qu'Andrea regardait Lily avec suspicion.

"Lily, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'autre qui a pris du Polynectar ?

- Il ne me semble pas, non.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Je pense que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance.

Sous les regards vitreux, elle corrigea :

- Pardon, à une cent quarante-et-unième chance."

Padfoot plissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. James semblait avoir atteint le nirvana. Remus se contentait d'interroger Andrea du regard, qui haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "Je n'en sais pas plus que toi". Peter détourna l'attention du petit groupe par une entrée maladroite à table.

"'Jour, grogna-t-il. 'Chier.

- Gueule de bois ? demanda Sirius.

- Voui."

James hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et observa, fasciné, Lily qui mâchonnait un morceau de pain. Elle déglutit et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Andrea tournait son chocolat avec une petite cuillère, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était déjà totalement exempt de grumeaux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle reposa sa cuillère et porta le bol à ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, elle prit son temps pour boire le lait chaud et sucré qu'elle sentait couler dans sa gorge avec délectation.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle reposa le bol avec fracas et se leva. Inquiets, Sirius et Remus se concertèrent du regard et se levèrent à leur tour. Peter se contenta de les suivre de son regard embrumé, tandis que James était perdu dans sa contemplation.

Andrea traversa le hall, puis sortit dehors. Elle respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le lac.

"Euh, je vais peut-être vous laisser, lâcha Sirius. Je dois vérifier si James ne perd pas ses derniers neurones en regardant Lily.

- Ok, répondit Moony. De toute façon, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui, on a pas cours."

Sirius regarda son ami avec un drôle d'air. Puis, il tourna les talons et repartit presque en courant vers le château.

Entretemps, Andrea s'était arrêtée au bord de l'eau et embrassait du regard les grandes collines noires qui s'étendaient sur l'autre rive. Remus se glissa derrière elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures. Puis, Andrea murmura :

"Ca fait mal ?

- Quoi ? fit Remus sans comprendre.

- La pleine lune…

Remus la regarda, presque avec douleur.

- Oui, ça fait mal. Mais quand on est avec ses amis, on s'en fiche. Ca ne compte pas, ce n'est qu'une nuit à passer. Seule la transformation est douloureuse.

- Alors, comment expliques-tu toutes les cicatrices qui te marquent ?

Il resta silencieux, puis :

- Je ne peux pas mordre un humain, donc je me mords moi-même. Je me détruis à petit feu. Mais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Andrea froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche, la prochaine fois, tu seras là, ça sera sans doute différent.

- Pourquoi, tu pourras mordre quelqu'un d'autre ? interrogea Andrea avec un sourire sans joie.

- NON ! s'exclama-t-il. Non, répéta-t-il plus calmement. Mais il est dit que les loups-garous ne réagissent qu'à l'appel de leurs semblables, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je pourrais peut-être faire autre chose que me mutiler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "autre chose" ? lança-t-elle, cette fois-ci avec un réel sourire.

- Euh… Oui, peut-être ce que tu penses, mais j'espère quand même ne pas faire ça toute la nuit… Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça !"

Remus regarda Andrea d'un air horrifié, et celle-ci explosa de rire.

"Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est excellent !

- On dirait Sirius, j'ai pas l'habitude de lancer des phrases comme ça, MOI ! répondit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Oh là là, que tu es pudique, mon Moony ! lança la jeune femme en lui prenant les mains.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?"

Elle lui sourit en songeant que cette dernière réplique sonnait vraiment "roman à l'eau de rose". Mais ça, c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

Leurs visages étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches… Et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ce fut comme si une étincelle crépitait dans la bouche de la Gryffondor. Elle posa ses mains sur la nuque du loup-garou et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse, tandis qu'il se contentait de la tenir avec ses mains par les hanches. Lorsqu'il se décida à les déplacer, Andrea interrompit le baiser et dit d'un air réprobateur :

"Moony ?

- Hum ?

- Tes mains sont sur mes fesses.

- Je sais."

Il sourit et s'écarta.

Un sifflement retentit derrière leurs dos. C'était James, Sirius, Lily et Peter qui les regardaient.

"Ben, pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? lança Peter en rigolant.

- Ha ! s'exclama James en souriant. Finalement, vous avez bien fait ça dans la salle commune !

Il sembla réfléchir, et ajouta :

- Je ne regarderais plus cette pièce de la même manière.

- Arrêtez un peu, soupira Lily avec un sourire. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent !

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais… dit Remus, rouge de honte.

- Oui, oui, on vous laisse finir ! soupira Sirius d'un ton dédaigneux. On voulait juste prévenir Andrea qu'elle avait reçu une lettre !"

Il brandit une enveloppe. La lycanthrope fronça les sourcils et grimpa rejoindre Sirius, et lui arracha presque la lettre des mains.

_Andrea Emily Sunlight_

_Ecole Poudlard_

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle retourna l'enveloppe. Elle portait le cachet du Ministère de la Magie. Avec appréhension, elle l'ouvrit et déplia le parchemin. Elle commença à lire.

_Mlle Sunlight,_

_Selon nos informations, il semblerait que vous ayez été affectée par un lycanthrope, il y a maintenant 4 jours très exactement. Le Ministère surveille attentivement les lycanthropes, et c'est pourquoi nous joignons à cette lettre les lois concernant ces hybrides. Veuillez lire attentivement ce document et respecter chacune de ces lois. _

_Votre scolarité se déroulera normalement, le directeur de Poudlard nous ayant affirmé qu'il pourrait palier à ce type de problème. _

"Ce type de problème ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage.

- Continue !" la supplia Remus.

_Il nous a également fait part de votre souhait de ne pas porter plainte contre votre camarade Remus John Lupin. En tant que représentant du Ministère, je me dois de vous informer qu'il existe une loi qui vous permet de l'attaquer en justice._

"L'ATTAQUER EN JUSTICE ?! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?"

Sirius l'incita à continuer.

_Toutefois, sachez que cela n'est absolument pas obligatoire, et que vous êtes parfaitement en droit de ne pas porter plainte._

"Encore heureux ! J'en ai assez lu ! cria Andrea en jetant la lettre par terre, que Remus ramassa.

- Il vaudrait mieux aller montrer ça à Dumbledore, affirma-t-il. Il saura quoi faire.

- Quoi faire ? Il suffit de ne pas réagir, c'est tout. Rien à foutre de ces crétins !"

Avec colère, elle remonta d'un pas rageur jusqu'au château, suivie de ses amis.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre ma fic ! ^^


	12. I'm An Angel Really ?

Disclaimer : Pfff. Vous devez avoir compris, à force ? Non ? Bon : pas à moi.

_Cerise :_ Salut !

Petit chapitre publié en vitesse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

I'm An Angel… Really ?

_(Trad. : Je Suis Un Ange... Vraiment ?)_

Les jours passèrent et raccourcirent, et le premier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard arriva. Le froid se fit plus vif, et les épidémies montraient déjà le bout de leur nez. Qui coulait, d'ailleurs.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'Andrea souhaitait profiter de cette sortie pour mettre au point un plan diabolique visant à ridiculiser les Serpentards pour les dix ans à venir. Evidemment, James et Sirius furent de la partie.

Ils se précipitèrent vers les Trois Balais, qui était déjà rempli d'élèves venus se réchauffer. Les trois amis se regroupèrent autours d'une table vide, et James proposa d'aller chercher les Bièraubeurres.

"Ouf, plus de Moony pour nous empêcher de mener à bien notre blague hilarante ! Il est avec Lily et Peter chez l'apothicaire…

- Hum, je ne suis pas sûre que Lily approuve ce que nous faisons… Enfin bon, reprit Andrea en voyant James arriver, il faut trouver le moyen de…"

* * *

Lorsque Remus, Lily et Peter rejoignirent les trois étudiants à l'auberge, ils se souriaient d'un air entendu. Avec suspicion, Lily s'assit à côté de James.

"Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, encore ? Je vous préviens, si c'est encore une de vos blagues foireuses…

- Comment oses-tu me soupçonner, Lily-jolie ? répondit son voisin avec un air effarouché qui sonnait faux.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, mais je te vois venir… Et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas encore ta petite amie…

- Ca ne saurait tarder, Lily-chérie…

- Andrea, entre filles… Vous ne ferez rien qui mettrait en danger la vie des élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, on n'a jamais eut l'intention de les tuer… Quoique, c'est une excellente idée, ajouta-t-elle d'un air évasif.

- Andrea, si tu te fais punir, je ne te connais pas.

- Bien sûr, Lily."

Andrea se contenta d'élargir son sourire et de reprendre une gorgée de boisson. Peter semblait un peu vexé de ne pas être dans le coup, tandis que Remus regardait Sirius et James se faire des clins d'œil avec un doute visible sur son visage.

"Allez, dites ! S'exclama Peter. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, M. Pettigrow. Chaque chose en son temps."

* * *

Le jour déclina rapidement. Les six amis étaient maintenant rentrés au château, et Sirius avait longuement insisté pour s'installer en premier à table.

"On pourra choisir nos places !" supplia-t-il avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

Ils avaient acceptés, non sans questions quant aux réelles raisons qui le poussaient à s'installer en premier dans la Grande Salle.

James et Andrea pouffaient de rire rien qu'en se regardant, et Sirius contemplait son assiette avec un sourire stupide collé sur le visage.

Ils interrompirent brusquement leur manège lorsque le premier Serpentard se pointa.

Même Lily ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Le pauvre garçon trimbalait une crête iroquoise rose pétant et était maquillé comme une voiture volée. Sa cravate avait viré au vert fluorescent, et on pouvait voir marqué sur son dos une inscription qui disait : "Je revendique le droit à la stupidité".

Les Maraudeurs et les filles étaient complètement écroulés de rire, et le garçon punk leur lança un regard hautain.

"Il… Il ne se rend compte de rien ? s'esclaffa bruyamment Remus.

- Non ! gloussa Andrea. C'est ça qui est génial ! On a jeté un sort sur la porte de leur salle commune, dès qu'ils en sortent, ils se retrouvent… Enfin tu vois le résultat ! expliqua-t-elle en essuyant des larmes de rire.

- Oh mon Dieu ! rigola Lily. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri, et pourtant Merlin sait que je ne suis pas réceptive à votre humour."

Le rire s'était maintenant propagé à toute les tables, excepté évidemment celle des vert-et-argent, qui affichaient un air d'incompréhension totale. Les professeurs regardaient arriver les nouveaux venus avec des froncements de sourcils ou des exclamations de surprises, mais comme les victimes ne se rendaient compte de rien, ils en déduire que c'était fait exprès, et enlevèrent plusieurs points à Serpentard pour "Tenue incorrecte". Ces derniers ne comprenaient absolument rien, tandis les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors riaient à gorge déployée. Ils virent passer des exemples tout à fait explicites de l'effet de leur sortilège, rigolant à chaque fois un peu plus fort. Le dîner se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, ils riaient toujours autant, tandis les autres Gryffondors les félicitaient.

Heureuse, Andrea arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Le mot de passe ? l'interrogea celle-ci avec son habituelle douceur.

- Vent d'Ouest."

Le tableau pivota, et révéla la salle commune des Gryffondors, légèrement plus animée que d'habitude suite à leur blague.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir bienheureux et se cala dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Dans trois jours, c'était la pleine lune.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre de transition, comme vous pouvez le constater. Une petite pause récréative, vous voyez que je ne suis pas totalement ignoble avec les persos ! :)

Uh uh uh... Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail... :D


	13. First Full Moon

Disclaimer : Mais c'est toujours pas à moi !

_Cerise_ : Bonjour !

Voili voilou, nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas le bouton "review", il ne mord pas !

* * *

First Full Moon

_(Trad. : Première Pleine Lune)_

Ce matin-là, Andrea se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'aller à l'échafaud. Sa gorge était bloquée, ses cordes vocales paralysées. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avec des gestes fébriles. Puis, sans un mot, elle descendit du dortoir et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. C'était les premières lueurs de l'aube qui éclairaient l'immense pièce. Toujours en silence, elle s'assit à l'écart et essaya sans succès d'avaler quelque chose.

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait bien pire comme première transformation, mais… Elle avait peur d'avoir mal, et se sentait stupide en disant cela.

Lorsque Lily vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Andrea la regarda à peine.

"Salut, tenta Lily d'un air incertain.

- 'Jour, répondit Andrea, non sans une certaine froideur dans la voix.

- Les garçons ne sont pas levés ?

- Non."

Voyant qu'Andrea n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, Lily se concentra sur le bout de pain qu'elle tartinait de beurre. Andrea tournait son chocolat habituel, et le regardait comme si une créature infecte allait en jaillir pour la tuer.

Sirius se joignit à leur table, avec son habituel air enjoué du matin :

"Salut les filles ! lança-t-il avec entrain, sous les regards désespérés des autres Gryffondors de sexe féminin. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien ! répondit Lily avec un joli sourire.

- Mal, répliqua Andrea avec un air fatigué.

- Bah, pourquoi Andy ? Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, la première neige ne va pas tarder, et tu as un super petit copain !

Andrea haussa un sourcil.

- Hum, oui, enfin toi tu le trouves super, non ?

- Ce n'est pas la question. Dis-moi, tu regardes le calendrier de temps en temps ?

- Oui, s'inquiéta-t-il. Pourquoi ? C'est ton anniversaire ?

- Non, gros balourd ! s'énerva Andrea.

Elle ajouta, en chuchotant :

- Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

- Oh."

Le sourire disparut brusquement du visage de Sirius, qui baissa la tête. Il marmonna plusieurs phrases indistinctes, et entreprit de remplir son assiette. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de James, qui lui semblait avoir jeté un œil sur le calendrier et se contenta de saluer gentiment Andrea, ce qui remonta le moral de cette dernière.

Soudain, une Serpentard aux cheveux châtains bouclés et aux beaux yeux verts-bleus l'interpella.

"Hé !

- Quoi ? répondit Andrea sans conviction.

- C'est vous qui nous avez fait cette mauvaise blague, l'autre jour ?

- Même si c'était le cas, je t'enverrai voir ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton froid. Je te posais juste une question."

Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux autours de son doigt et sembla regretter ses paroles. Toutefois, elle n'ajouta rien et se retourna vers son amie.

Un silence empli de malaise s'abattit sur la table. Quelques légers toussotements et le bruit de cuillères raclant le fond d'un bol résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle laissa échapper son bol qui s'écrasa par terre avec un bruit cassant. Elle s'empressa de le recoller avec un juron.

Cette journée commençait vraiment mal.

L'arrivée de Remus ne lui mit pas de baume au cœur, bien au contraire. Le poids de sa lycanthropie se mit à peser si fort sur ses épaules qu'elle avait envie de s'écrouler par terre. Heureusement, Andrea murmura un "Bonjour" timide et se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses doigts cherchèrent son sac pendant quelques minutes. Ses gestes étaient tellement incertains qu'elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à attraper la poignée.

Puis, s'armant de courage, elle se leva et balança le sac sur son épaule, ce qui faillit la faire retomber. Remus, inquiet, la regardait faire. N'en pouvant apparemment plus, il suivit Andrea et vit avec étonnement qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers la salle commune, mais vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle franchit avec une légère hésitation. Puis, elle marcha d'un pas lourd vers le Saule Cogneur.

Elle s'arrêta à bonne distance, ne tenant pas à se faire attaquer par l'arbre qui avait vraiment un mauvais caractère. Elle déposa son sac près d'un buisson, et, sans que Remus puisse la retenir, elle se lança vers le tronc, avec une habilité déconcertante. Le Saule n'avait même pas eut le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il se retrouva paralysé suite à la pression exercée par Andrea sur un nœud du bois bien précis.

Terrifiée, le cœur battant à toute allure, elle se glissa entre les deux énormes racines. Elle entendit à peine Remus la rejoindre, trop obnubilée par le petit carré de lumière qu'on pouvait apercevoir au bout du tunnel. D'un pas un peu plus sûr, elle avança tout droit.

"Où tu vas, Andy ?"

Elle-même se posait la question. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit craquer le plancher sous ses pas qu'elle sut.

Andrea avait peur.

Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle avait envie de vomir. Son corps frémissait sans retenue, de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux papillonnaient et ses lèvres tremblaient. Tout son corps semblait en proie à une étrange crise.

"Je veux pas… Papa, maman, Jenn… S'il vous plaît… Venez me chercher…

- Andrea ? appela Remus d'une voix douce.

- S'il… Vous plaît…"

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en bois abîmé par le temps et se recroquevilla, comme une enfant. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient dans les yeux, ses yeux cherchaient des personnes qui n'existaient pas dans ce monde. Ses lèvres vibraient.

Une goutte de sueur froide perla sur sa tempe. Ses genoux cachaient presque son visage.

"Désolée… Miroir… Tellement désolée… Veux rentrer chez… Moi."

Elle voulait tout effacer, tout recommencer. Rejoindre Jenn, rejoindre ses parents, mourir, ne plus souffrir.

Le plancher craqua de nouveau, comme un coup de feu.

Le craquement faisait s'entrechoquer les souvenirs dans sa tête, faisait couler les larmes sur ses joues. Le coup de feu retentit encore et encore dans son esprit, à moins que ce ne soit le plancher qui cède sous son poids et l'entraîne dans un gouffre sans fond, à moins que ce ne soit des coups de feu tirés dans son propre cœur.

"J'ai trop souffert.

Remus sursauta. Elle ne bégayait plus, s'exprimait d'une voix sans âme, sans vie.

- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Mais voilà, à cause de ma stupidité sans égal, je suis coincée ici, dans cette époque. J'avais des amies, avant. Avant que je ne traverse ce putain de miroir.

Remus frémit. Elle était rarement vulgaire.

- Suis coincée ici, mes parents ne sont que des enfants, et comme je suis ici, il ne m'auront jamais. Jenn, je ne sais même pas si elle viendra au monde.

- Andrea… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne suis pas d'ici.

- Je le savais déjà, répliqua Remus, sarcastique.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas encore née.

Il la regarda comme si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait commis un meurtre.

- Voilà, un jour, j'ai traversé un miroir. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais ça eut des conséquences désastreuses sur le continuum espace-temps, dont ma présence ici, à cette époque. Normalement, je ne suis pas censée vous rencontrer. Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes encore vivants dans mon "ancien" présent. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont morts, et…

- Andrea, tais-toi ! s'écria Remus. Tu ne dois pas dévoiler la suite de l'histoire ! C'est contraire aux lois du temps !

- De toute façon, le futur est déjà modifié. Et je ne permettrais jamais que l'un d'entre vous meure. J'ai déjà eut trop mal comme ça…"

Néanmoins, elle se tut. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

Remus s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle faillit s'endormir, mais un coup d'œil jeté à sa montre l'informa qu'il valait mieux se lever sous peine d'arriver en retard au cours de Métamorphose.

* * *

La journée se passa normalement. Enfin, presque.

Andrea ne réagissait pas, elle se contentait de regarder ses professeurs avec des yeux sans vie. Elle rata même son sortilège Protéiforme, pourtant elle savait parfaitement le maîtriser, depuis sa sixième année. Lorsque Mac Gonagall le lui fit remarquer, elle répondit sèchement qu'elle n'était pas très en forme.

Puis, elle passa rapidement aux cuisines prendre quelque chose à manger, même si elle n'avait pas faim. Avec horreur, elle remarqua que le soleil se trouvait sur la ligne d'horizon.

Accompagnée de ses amis, elle parvint à la Cabane Hurlante sans trop savoir comment. James prit bien soin de fermer la porte de la pièce insalubre, puis, avec un sourire rassurant, se métamorphosa. Andrea observa avec intérêt le processus de transformation, puis trembla violemment lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil disparut par delà les collines.

La lune apparut, et la première lueur sur sa peau la fit gémir.

Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était transpercé par des lames de feu, qu'on lui arrachait les membres. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, et elle se griffait profondément les bras.

"Tellement mal…"

Bientôt, elle ne fut plus capable de formuler des pensées cohérentes. Elle devint loup.

* * *

La première lumière matinale franchit la fenêtre encrassée de la pièce aux murs de bois. Andrea se sentait tellement bien, elle ne voulait plus bouger. Peu à peu, sa peau retrouva sa sensibilité et elle ressentit le poids d'une main sur sa hanche. Une douce odeur familière envahit son nez, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour redécouvrir une personne qu'elle connaissait déjà trop bien.

Remus était là, endormi, en face d'elle. Les autres n'étaient plus ici. Sa respiration régulière soulevait doucement son torse, strié de cicatrices, mais pas ouvertes.

Andrea sut alors qu'il ne s'était pas blessé.

Avec bonheur, elle referma les yeux, et se plongea dans le plus doux sommeil qu'elle ait connu jusqu'ici.

Toutefois, ce moment tendre fut interrompu par l'arrivée de l'infirmière, qui les allongea sur deux brancards qu'elle faisait flotter avec sa baguette. Le froid saisit la jeune louve, qui fut rapidement endigué par la couverture qui s'installa sur elle. Les yeux toujours clos, elle entendit l'infirmière marcher derrière elle, ses chaussures claquant sur le plancher. L'air frais du parc lui piqua les joues lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était rendormie dans un lit de l'infirmerie, le même dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée le jour de son arrivée.

À son réveil, elle reconnut avec bonheur les trois visages penchés sur elle.

"Bonjour, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Content de voir que tu vas bien, Andy, répondit James avec gaieté.

- Enfin, faut dire que t'as rien fait de dangereux, cette nuit… rigola Sirius en coulant un regard entendu vers ses deux compères.

- Ouais !

- Euh… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, exactement ? marmonna Andrea, nerveuse. (1)

- Un truc pas très catholique.

- Oh Merlin…"

La réaction effarée de la jeune fille fit bien rire les garçons, et un léger éclat de rire parvint du lit à sa droite.

"Comment tu peux rigoler, gémit-elle à l'intention de Remus. On a fait ça devant eux !

- Hum, oui, c'est vrai, vu sous cet angle…"

Des rires enthousiastes retentirent dans l'infirmerie, et ils marquèrent pour Andrea le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

(1) : Elle est un peu naïve, quand même… Moi j'aurais compris tout de suite. M'enfin, faut dire aussi que j'ai un esprit très pervers. ^^'


	14. Snow Ball

Disclaimer : Argh. Rien à moi.

Mini-avertissement : Pas de scène explicite, juste implicite.

_Cerise :_ Me revoilà !

Comme vous avez sans doute pu le constater, Sardine et moi, nous avons posté le premier chapitre de notre projet top secret ! (Qui ne l'est plus tellement du coup...)

N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour, et laissez des reviews please !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Snow Ball

_(Trad. : Boule de Neige)_

La neige fit son apparition dans le courant de Novembre. Le sol boueux était maintenant recouvert d'un tapis scintillant d'une blancheur éclatante. Le ciel d'un beau bleu éclatant paraissait dépourvu de nuages. C'est un matin, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, que nos amis explosèrent de joie en voyant que les flocons blancs avaient tous recouvert. Se précipitant dehors sans même passer par la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, ils se jetèrent dans la neige avec des rires joyeux et une atmosphère insouciante s'emparait peu à peu de l'air froid et clair.

"Et maintenant… Bataille ! hurla James avec un grand rire en envoyant une énorme boule de neige dans le nez de Sirius.

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! répliqua son meilleur ami en essuyant l'eau qui coulait sur son visage.

- Tu paries ?"

Sirius se baissa et ramassa une bonne poignée de neige qu'il tassa en une boule bien compacte, qu'il s'empressa d'envoyer sur James. Malheureusement, le projectile n'atteignit pas la cible souhaitée et vint s'écraser dans les cheveux châtains de Remus. Il grogna et se secoua.

"Espèce de… s'étouffa-t-il.

- Désolé Moony, rigola Sirius. Ce n'était pas toi que je visais !

- Ah oui ? »

Le loup-garou lui envoya une boule neige grosse comme une pomme dans la figure. Andrea éclata de rire.

"Ah, mais ! s'exclama Sirius avec un immense sourire. Tu vas voir !

- On ne touche pas à mon Moony ! cria Andrea en envoyant une poignée de flocons bien tassés en direction de l'animagus.

- Aaaaah ! hurla Sirius lorsque la boule de neige lui frappa l'épaule. Au meurtre ! Je meurs !"

Lily se joignit à Andrea, Remus, James et Peter pour bombarder leur ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci s'effondra dans l'épais manteau blanc et cria qu'il se rendait.

Soudain, Remus attrapa le bras d'Andrea et l'entraîna à l'écart. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien et continuèrent à rire devant l'état pitoyable de Sirius.

Il l'attira derrière un arbre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Interloquée, Andrea se laissa faire.

"Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, dit-il avec une certaine froideur dans la voix.

- Quoi ? s'exclama celle-ci d'un air totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Je ne t'en ai pas reparlé jusqu'à présent, je voulais te ménager… Mais là ce n'est plus possible. Ca me travaille trop.

- Qu'est-ce q…

- Ce que tu as dit dans la Cabane Hurlante… C'était vrai ?

Andrea comprit du premier coup et arbora un air désolé.

- Mais non, enfin, je délirais, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal…

- Tu avais pourtant l'air très convaincu, répliqua Remus qui lui ne l'était pas du tout.

- Mais enfin, Moony ! Tu as bien vu que je n'allais pas bien du tout ! Et puis, une personne raisonnable comme toi ne peut décemment pas croire à une chose pareille ! Non mais, traverser un miroir qui te renvoie dans une autre époque… N'importe quoi ! acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Alors, comment expliques-tu que tu t'en souviennes aussi bien ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea et elle resta silencieuse.

- J'en ai marre que tu me mentes, Andrea. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Andrea d'une voix étouffée.

- Alors, dis-moi d'où tu viens !

Andrea explosa.

- Non ! Non ! NON ! hurla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait MAL, de laisser ses amis derrière soi en sachant qu'on ne les reverra JAMAIS !

- Andrea…

- ECOUTE-MOI !

Remus se tut et lâcha le bras d'Andrea qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces.

- Et si je te le dit, à quoi ça t'avancera ? Tu me diras : "Repars dans ton époque, Andrea, retraverse ce foutu miroir, ta présence ici est une anomalie" ? Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ? J'aimerais tellement revoir mes parents, mon époque !

- Je…

- MAIS, continua-t-elle d'une voix forte, il a fallu que je m'attache à toi ! A vous tous ! J'aurais beau choisir une des deux époques dans lesquelles je vis, je laisserai toujours des personnes que j'aime derrière moi !

Sirius, James, Peter et Lily écoutaient maintenant leur conversation.

Andrea se mit à pleurer.

- Si je reste ici, peut-être que je pourrais changer le futur, éviter des erreurs qui ont coûté tant de vies… Mais ne jamais revoir Jenn, et les autres, c'est tellement dur…

- Je…

Il hésita, attendant apparemment qu'Andrea lui coupe à nouveau la parole. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

- Je suis désolé."

Elle détourna son regard et marcha à grands pas vers le château, sans se retourner.

Peter marmonna :

"Hé ben… Ca c'est une fille sérieusement dérangée !

- Ferme-la, gronda James.

- J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi elle parlait, fit Lily d'un air songeur. Remus, tu peux nous éclairer ?

Il la regarda et lâcha :

- J'aimerais le savoir aussi."

* * *

Andrea n'adressa pas la parole aux Maraudeurs de toute la journée. À midi, elle s'assit loin d'eux, au milieu d'un groupe de première année qui la regardaient d'un air terrifié.

Pendant le cours de potion, Andrea ne jeta même pas un regard à Remus, qui était pourtant son partenaire pour cette leçon.

"Aujourd'hui, nous préparerons un peu d'Amortentia, lança malicieusement le professeur Slughorn, sous les gloussements stupides de plusieurs filles.

- Mais professeur, protesta Lily. Cette potion est affreusement compliquée à préparer !

- Je le sais bien, mademoiselle Evans, répondit Slughorn avec un geste impatient de la main. C'est pour tester votre niveau."

Ainsi donc, ils s'attelèrent à la préparation du philtre d'amour le plus puissant au monde. Les lèvres pincées, Andrea régla le feu au minimum, tandis que Remus coupait avec application des graines de feu. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour cette matière, Andrea le savait très bien, pour en avoir fait l'expérience.

"Andrea…

- Quoi ? répondit-elle sèchement.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ? murmura-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

- Non."

De colère, il mit un peu trop d'enthousiasme à la découpe de ses graines, qui formèrent une bouillie informe.

"Attention, attention monsieur Lupin ! s'exclama Slughorn en passant près d'eux. Je n'en ai presque plus en stock…"

Il en donna cependant une petite poignée de plus aux adolescents.

Toujours en colère, mais ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur, et surtout pas d'Andrea, il s'appliqua cette fois-ci à couper délicatement les graines. Sans réfléchir, il jeta le résultat dans le chaudron. Un peu trop vite.

"Non ! Pas tout de…"

Andrea n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un épais nuage rouge l'enveloppa et la cacha aux regards des autres élèves.

"Andrea ? murmura Remus, inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il entendit la jeune fille tousser. La brume se dissipa et il la vit en train d'éternuer dans sa manche.

"Ah la vache ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est…"

Elle s'interrompit et contempla Remus d'un drôle d'air.

"Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas attention ! dit le professeur de potions, tout en ayant l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. La potion provoque une forte attirance vers la personne qui l'a préparée. Et comme on peut difficilement tomber amoureux de soi-même…"

Andrea se jeta sans retenue sur le lycanthrope qui agita les bras d'un air affolé. Des rires retentirent d'un bout à l'autre de la classe.

"C'est génial ! s'exclama Sirius qui devait soutenir James, vu qu'il menaçait de mourir d'hilarité.

- N'est-ce pas ? continua le professeur. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser tester les effets de cette potion. Je trouve que c'est une bonne punition, vous avez commis une erreur…"

"Oh, oui ! Une très bonne punition !" pensa très fort Remus tandis qu'Andrea déposait des myriades de baisers sur sa figure.

***

Malheureusement, les effets appréciables de la potion se dissipèrent avant le dîner, et Andrea parut encore plus furieuse suite à l'incident.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans la salle, dans son fauteuil favori, devant le feu. Elle tapotait d'un air impatient l'accoudoir du bout de ses doigts. Remus faisait ses devoirs derrière elle, sur la table, ceux qu'elle avait déjà finis il y a dix minutes. Bon, elle pouvait l'avouer, elle les avait un peu bâclés. Lily et James discutaient avec animation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Lily s'était rapprochée de James depuis plusieurs semaines. À tel point, qu'Andrea se demandait s'ils ne finiraient pas ensemble.

D'ailleurs, elle était peut-être la mère d'Harry Potter, dans son ancienne époque… ?

Non, non. Elle ne supporterait jamais de la voir mourir. Elle empêcherait cela d'arriver, coûte que coûte.

Sirius jouait à la bataille explosive avec Peter. Celui-ci cria lorsque les cartes lui sautèrent à la figure. Sirius se mit à rire, d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

"Andrea ?

La voix de Remus la tira de sa rêverie.

- Hum ? répondit-elle doucement, ne désirant pas s'énerver une fois de plus.

- On peut parler ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas TE parler, je n'ai juste pas envie d'EN parler."

Remus hocha la tête, d'un air compréhensif.

Mais Andrea savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Elle passa ses bras autours de sa taille fine et déposa sa tête sur son torse. Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Remus souleva Andrea, qui s'était endormie. Il la porta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, ne pouvant pas accéder à celui des filles. Il déposa Andrea dans son lit, et s'écarta.

La jeune fille lui saisit le bras et lui murmura :

"Reste. S'il te plaît."

À travers ses yeux mi-clos, elle put voir Moony hocher affirmativement la tête. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Avec un soupir d'extase, celle-ci prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains et lui donna un long et tendre baiser. D'un geste de baguette magique, celui-ci ferma les rideaux et murmura un sortilège de silence.

Andrea lui enleva la baguette des mains et lui dit à l'oreille :

"Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire sans ça."

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains et lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière sous les douces tortures.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Ils souhaitaient pouvoir rester ainsi, à s'aimer tendrement, sous les rideaux rouges et or, dans cette intimité si complice.

Remus posa sa main sur la hanche d'Andrea, qui frémit à ce contact. Elle s'appliqua à déboutonner la chemise blanche et à dénouer la cravate.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tout deux aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance, et plongés dans l'extase la plus profonde (1), ils entendirent la porte du dortoir claquer et des murmures emplir la pièce. Des rires. Des soupirs, des "je t'aime", murmurés avec une sincérité inégalable, des voix amusées qui soufflent des paroles incompréhensibles.

Avec une précision calculée, Andrea écarta très, très légèrement le rideau, pour contempler une Lily et un James qui s'étaient enfin trouvés.

* * *

(1) : Sans mauvais jeu de mot ! :)


	15. Christmas Is Love

Disclaimer : Pffff. Persos pas à moi.

_Cerise :_ De retour !

Avec un tout petit chapitre minable de rien du tout, je crois que c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre, pour l'instant... Et il ne me satisfait pas.

Snul.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Christmas Is Love

_(Trad. : Noël Est Amour)_

Ce matin là, les adolescents s'éveillèrent bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Et pour cause : c'était le matin de Noël.

Avec un grand cri de guerre, James se jeta sur le lit de Sirius.

"Debout, marmotte ! Les cadeaux !

- Mmgrf… Cinq minutes… répondit le beau brun d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Non, maintenant !"

Avec un éclat de rire joyeux, le garçon aux lunettes rondes se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Les filles étaient déjà levées, et semblaient attendre de pied ferme les Gryffondors.

"Ma Lily ! s'écria James en plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue de la rouquine.

- Bonjour, James, répondit-elle plus calmement.

- Les cadeaux ! s'écria-t-il en voyant l'amas de paquets devant la cheminée.

- On attend les autres ! gronda Lily en retenant difficilement James.

- Cadeaux…"

Heureusement pour le garçon, les autres descendirent moins de dix minutes après lui. Sirius avait aplatit ses cheveux, qui, comme chacun le savait, étaient dans un état indescriptible le matin. Remus s'était contenté de passer une robe de chambre rouge. Peter semblait dormir debout.

"Cadeaux ! s'écria de nouveau James.

- Il sait ce qu'il veut, lui ! s'esclaffa Lily.

- Pour toi, Lily ! s'exclama Andrea en lui tendant un petit paquet.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Elle déballa avidement le présent, et resta bouche bée devant la magnifique paire de boucles d'oreille en or. Elle remercia mille fois son amie et s'empressa de les mettre.

"Mais, Andrea ! grogna James. Tu vas me faire passer pour un petit joueur !

- Il faut savoir se battre."

Avec un sourire énigmatique, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tendit un paquet rectangulaire à l'attrapeur.

"Attention, c'est fragile."

James émit une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il dévoila le magnifique cadeau.

Il s'agissait d'un chatoyant vif d'or, immobile, dans une petite vitrine en verre. Une petite plaque affichait le nom du garçon, qui semblait éperdu de bonheur.

"Je l'ai fait faire pour toi, précisa Andrea.

- C'est trop ! Merci !"

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, sous le faux regard jaloux de Lily.

L'échange se poursuivit ainsi, dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

Andrea reçut ainsi une merveilleuse robe qui changeait de couleur selon sa volonté, offerte par James, un parfum de marque choisi par Sirius, une boîte de chocolat qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver quelconque donnée par Peter, et un merveilleux album photo qui les regroupaient tous, offert par Remus.

"Dis Andrea... fit Sirius avec un froncement de sourcil, comment as-tu pu acheter tout ça ?

- Hé bien... Disons que... J'ai reçu une bourse d'étude du Ministère, et que j'ai reçu un petit dédommagement suite à... Hum... Mon accident...

- Mes parents aussi, précisa Remus avec un sourire.

- Alors, pour qui est le dernier cadeau ? questionna Peter en désignant le cadeau solitaire.

"Pour Andrea !" s'écria Lily, tandis qu'elle lançait le dernier paquet en direction de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation, entreprit d'ouvrir la toute petite boîte. Elle attrapa la bague toute simple qui s'y trouvait.

"C'est une Bague de Résonnance, précisa la rouquine sous le regard perplexe d'Andrea. J'en ai une aussi. Comme ça, on ne sera jamais séparées !

- C'est un peu comme nos miroirs, à moi et Sirius ! continua James. Je l'ai aidée à choisir.

- Merci, vraiment ! Je vous adore !"

Elle serra ses amis à tour de rôle dans ses bras. Elle planta un long baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de Remus, ce qui déclencha des sifflements moqueurs de la part de Sirius et Peter.

James se contenta de sourire, et d'attirer Lily contre lui.

"J'ai toujours aimé Noël…" pensa Andrea, tandis que Remus contemplait, subjugué, la merveilleuse plume qu'elle lui avait offert.

"Andrea ? appela celui-ci.

- Oui ?

- Viens voir s'il te plaît."

Curieuse, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Remus sur le canapé. Il se pencha vers elle et dit :

"Je voudrais t'EN parler.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproche, mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, il continua :

- Le miroir dont tu parlais se trouve à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans rien dire, elle hocha la tête.

- Tu voudrais y retourner ?

Elle sembla réfléchir, et répondit en haussant les épaules :

- Pourquoi pas ?"

* * *

Je tiens à signaler aux personnes qui lisent le crossover qu'il ne se replace pas, mais alors pas du tout dans ma fic. C'est une grosse déconnade entre moi et Sar', vous ne verrez jamais apparaître des persos "Made in Bleach" dans ma fic.

Le bouton review n'a jamais attaqué personne. Enfin, je crois.


	16. Come Back

Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi. Vous deviez l'avoir comprit, non ? À force ?

_Cerise :_ Désolé.

Non, vraiment, désolé. J'ai mis plusieurs jours à updater, mais Sardine m'a rendu accro à Bleach (aah la méchante). Du coup, je trouve plus l'inspiration pour ma fic, et je suis victime du Syndrome de la Page Blanche. Bon, malgré ça, je pense publier environ 1 chapitre par semaine, j'essaierai de réduire un peu, quand je serai en vacances ça sera plus simple.

Avec Sar', on bosse sur le crossover, et on rigole comme des perdues. On espère que ça vous fera autant marrer de le lire.

Bon, évidemment, si vous ne connaissez pas trop Bleach, c'est pas hyper cool, mais bon, ça reste compréhensible. Je vous encourage quand même à aller voir cet anime, ça vaut vraiment le coup. Même moi qui n'aime pas les mangas, je m'y accroche désespérément. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Come Back

_(Trad. : Revenir)_

C'était un soir de début d'année, si froid que le Saule Cogneur lui-même semblait figé. Dans le château, trois adolescents se faufilaient silencieusement, évitant adroitement les rondes du concierge grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, aimablement prêtée par James.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu venir ? souffla Sirius.

- Il a préféré rester avec sa Lily, répliqua Andrea avec un sourire. Tu le connais.

- Dites, on y est bientôt ? soupira Remus, agacé. J'en ai marre que Padfoot me marche sur les pieds…

- On y est, répondit Andrea en désignant la petite porte en bois qui la hantait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. C'est ici."

Sirius lu le texte gravé et ricana. Remus lui fit signe de se taire et poussa la porte, étonnamment lourde pour sa taille. Lorsqu'elle claqua derrière eux, ils firent glisser la cape au sol et contemplèrent, stupéfiés, l'immense miroir. Andrea effleura le cadre du bout des doigts, et le même texte que la dernière fois apparut.

"Attend, attend ! s'exclama Sirius. Montre-moi comment je vais être plus tard !"

Son image se transforma pour montrer un homme, certes plus mature que le jeune Black, mais tout aussi charmant. Andrea rigola et lui dit :

"Il ne montre que ce qu'il est capable de voir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il ne prévoit pas l'avenir, puisqu'il est susceptible de changer. Peut-être que tu mourras avant d'atteindre cet âge… Ou tout simplement que tu auras une cicatrice qui te défigurera.

- Je préfère la deuxième option, dit Sirius avec un frisson. C'est pas top, mais c'est toujours mieux que de…"

Elle le fit taire, et sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle tendait une main vers la surface lisse.

"Andrea ! s'écria Remus.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, paniquée.

- Je… Si tu ne reviens pas…

- Je reviendrais. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance. Je voulais juste te dire…

Il la regarda au fond des yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Elle sourit.

- Moi aussi."

Elle souffla, et se jeta sur le miroir, qui parut se briser en milles morceaux, pour se reformer quelques secondes plus tard.

Andrea n'était plus là.

* * *

Un tourbillon froid et glacial enveloppa la jeune fille. Puis elle heurta une surface dure, un peu amorti par un tapis élimé.

La salle du miroir.

Elle se releva en jurant. Ses mains étaient striées de balafres, mais au moins, cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était pas évanouie.

En levant les yeux, elle cria de surprise.

Jenn.

"Putain ! s'écria celle-ci. Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Bah, il y a trois secondes, tu passais à travers le miroir…

- Euh… Ça fait… Hein ? Trois secondes ?

Jenn la regarda, perplexe.

- Oui, trois secondes. Environ. Peut-être deux.

Andrea se ressaisit rapidement.

- Tu te souviens quand je te disais que ce miroir pouvait ramener les gens dans le passé ?

Jenn hocha la tête, un peu inquiète pour la suite.

- Hé ben c'est vrai.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds la regarda pendant quelques instants, puis explosa de rire.

- Ah ah ! J'ai failli y croire !

- Ecoute-moi bien, Jennifer Amy Hawker, gronda Andrea. Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis plus vieille que lorsque je suis passée à travers le miroir. J'ai vécu plusieurs mois dans le passé.

- Sérieux ? répliqua Jenn avec un immense sourire qui ne l'était pas du tout.

- Mais regarde-moi !"

Jenn continua à sourire, et contemplant les yeux de miel, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle laissa courir son regard le long du bras nu de son amie. La cicatrice la marquait toujours, constituant un pense bête permanent.

Sur les bras clairs, quelques cicatrices peu profondes et des bleus tranchait presque violemment avec la peau blanche. Andrea ne souriait pas, elle, contrairement à Jenn qui continuait à arborer un rictus amusé.

"J'avoue que tu ne t'es jamais donné autant de mal pour me faire une blague.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, Jenn. Très attentivement.

- Je t'écoute ! gloussa la blonde.

- JE NE BLAGUE PAS ! hurla Andrea, faisant sursauter la sixième année.

- Je… Je… Mais enfin, je ne peux décemment pas croire à une chose pareille !

- Les personnes raisonnables ne croient pas à ces choses là, Jenn. Sauf que toi, tu n'es pas une personne raisonnable. En fait, tu es tout le contraire. Non, écoute moi, dit-elle brusquement en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche.

Elle s'interrompit pour s'assurer qu'elle était toute ouïe.

- Derrière ce miroir se trouve une autre époque. C'est dans celle-ci que j'ai passé les... "Trois secondes" où j'avais disparu. Bon, pour moi, ça donnait plutôt quelques mois. J'ai rencontré des personnes qui ne sont plus là. Je... Je ne peux pas les laisser.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Hé bien... Je... J'ai réfléchi, et je crois que... Je vais repartir...

- ... Nan, là vraiment, ça me fait pas rire.

- Mais PUTAIN ! T'es vraiment bornée ! Je me casse ! Tu comprends ça ? Je me barre et tu me reverras jamais ! C'est pourtant facile à comprendre !

- ... Tu n'es pas Andrea.

- Si.

- Non. Andrea a peut-être habité ce corps, mais ce n'est plus elle qui se trouve en face de moi aujourd'hui. Peux-tu encore me montrer ce visage souriant et espiègle que je connais si bien ? Peux-tu faire disparaître toutes ces blessures intérieures qui te creusent ?

- ...

- Alors va-t-en.

- Jenn...

- VA-T-EN !

Andrea eut l'air blessé. Jenn détourna le regard et fixa intensément le tapis.

- D'accord, Jenn, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais. Mais sache que si je retraverse ce miroir, tu ne me reverras jamais. De quelques façons que ce soit.

Elle hésita, puis ajouta :

- Tu garderas toujours une place dans mon cœur.

- ... C'est ça. À plus."

Andrea se retourna immédiatement avant de changer d'avis.

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle pria pour que Jenn lui attrape l'épaule et la retienne pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Frissonnant en pensant qu'elle allait encore devoir se blesser les mains, elle plongea sur le miroir.

Elle disparut.

Jenn attendit.

Une, deux, trois secondes. Dix secondes. Vingt minutes. Une heure.

Elle s'agenouilla et se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

"Qu'ai-je fais ?"

* * *

Merci encore à **Lily - Lily - Lily** et **Lollie Lovegood** pour toutes leurs reviews.


	17. Reality Killed Me

Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi. Vous deviez l'avoir comprit, non ? À force ?

_Cerise :_ Ouh, ça y est, chuis en vacances !

Normalement, on était censées se voir avec Sar', mais... Bah... On a pas pu... Ce qui fait que vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour le crossover.

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écris ce chapitre à la lueur de ma lampe de chevet, alors que mon réveil indiquait 22h30 environ...

Donc voilà... Ahem... Bonne lecture ! (Ou pas...)

* * *

Reality Killed Me

_(Trad. : La Réalité M'A Tué)_

_Tant de choses ne méritent pas d'arriver._

_Tant d'innocents sont morts._

_Tant de familles ont été brisées._

_Et pourtant... Cela semble tellement insignifiant à côté de ce que je vis en ce moment. Le rejet par votre moitié, votre âme sœur qui ne veut plus de vous. Cette envie bestiale et irraisonnée de tuer la personne qui vous a fait tant de mal. _

_Je ne peux pas la tuer._

_Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pourrais jamais faire couler son sang. Sa personne est la chose que j'ai le plus envie de protéger en ce monde. C'est pourquoi je dois m'en aller._

_Elle va penser que je l'abandonne. C'est un peu vrai._

_J'ai laissé un peu de mon cœur là-bas. Un morceau d'âme, une partie de mon esprit. Elle en fera ce qu'elle voudra._

_Elle l'a déjà piétiné avec force et colère, ce bout de moi. Peut-être qu'elle le regrettera. Je n'en sais rien, de toute façon, je ne reviendrais jamais._

_Pour son bien, il ne faut jamais qu'elle me revoit._

_Je suis dangereuse._

_Pas seulement en tant que loup. _

_Jenn est tellement innocente, tellement pure. _

_Mon âme a déjà été souillée par la mort. Plusieurs fois. Le moindre contact avec cette ange risquerait de l'anéantir à jamais. _

_Elle deviendra une femme forte et juste, et je fais la promesse de lui éviter tout contact avec une entité qui pourrait la corrompre. Je dois atteindre l'objectif que je me suis fixé :_

_ne plus jamais laisser mourir une personne qui compte pour moi._

_C'est égoïste de ma part. Je n'ai jamais nié être égoïste._

_On est tous égoïstes un jour ou l'autre : on veut posséder une personne, ne jamais la voir entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre ; on souhaite protéger sa vie au détriment de celle des autres ; on prie pour ne jamais avoir à partager._

_Quelqu'un de narcissique n'est pas forcément une mauvaise personne._

_C'est un esprit qui a besoin des autres, qui dépend du monde._

_Je suis de ces personnes._

_Me retrouver seule : ne jamais y penser._

_Perdre Remus : ne jamais y penser._

_Voir mourir mes amis : ne jamais y penser._

_Bannir à jamais ces pensées._

_Rester forte._

_Ne jamais se dévoiler._

_Porter le masque d'indifférence._

_Aimer._

_C'est tout ce que je sais faire._

_Mais ça ne suffit pas pour te garder._

_Pardon, Jenn. Pardon._

_Pardonne-moi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime._

_

* * *

_Hu hu hu... Ça fait bien crise d'adolescence, tout ça... M'enfin, c'est de son âge..._  
_


	18. I Know You

Disclaimer : Non seulement les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais en plus je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette fiction ! C'est naze...

_Cerise :_ Hop là !

Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Je pars en vacances samedi pour ne rentrer que mercredi, ce qui signifie que je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant ce temps-là.

Le chapitre précédent se prend dans le sens que vous voulez (lettre, journal intime, résumé de pensées, etc).

J'ai commencé une fiction sur Bleach, il y a de fortes possibilités pour que ce soit celle que je posterais quand j'aurais fini celle-ci.

Enjoy !

* * *

I Know You

_(Trad. : Je Te Connais)_

De nouveau, le tourbillon froid et glacé, empli de couleurs et d'images venant de toutes époques enveloppa Andrea. Plusieurs morceaux tranchants du miroir étaient restés plantés dans ses mains, et elle fronça le nez à cause de la douleur.

L'effet de transport temporel ne dura que quelques secondes, ce qui suffit toutefois à donner la nausée à la jeune fille. Le sol dur frappa ses genoux et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se rattraper sur ses mains blessées. Elle cria.

Les yeux clos, elle sentit un vent sauvage lui fouetter les cheveux. Avec un nouveau cri, elle se redressa et se tint debout. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à enlever tout les morceaux de verre qui s'étaient coincés sous sa peau.

Elle sanglotait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main, puis observa le paysage.

Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un champ de blé battu par les vents. Juste de l'or à perte de vue.

"Où suis-je ?"

Elle n'étais pas revenue dans le château. Comment le miroir avait-il put l'envoyer ici ?

Ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser. La véritable interrogation était : comment revenir chez elle ?

Elle hoqueta et sentit sa gorge se nouer sous l'effet des larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

"Pleure pas, Andrea. Pleure pas. Ça sert à rien."

Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement. La jeune fille aperçut une petite silhouette qui courait dans sa direction. Une enfant, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

"Elle est blonde..."

Son cœur se serra et elle tenta de chasser les souvenirs douloureux que lui infligeait la vue de ces cheveux d'or. La petite parvint rapidement au niveau d'Andrea, et tira sur son pantalon.

"T'es qui toi ?

"Elle a des yeux verts..."

- Je... Je m'appelle Andrea.

- Ah.

L'enfant marqua une pause, puis demanda :

- T'es nouvelle ? Je t'ai jamais vue.

- Oui... Enfin, pas vraiment mais...

"Elle lui ressemble tellement..."

- T'es bizarre, déclara la fillette. Pourquoi t'as des yeux dorés ?

Andrea eut un sourire sans joie.

- Parce que je suis méchante.

- Je te trouve pas méchante, moi. Tu veux être mon amie ?

- Je dois repartir...

- Tu reviendras ?

- Sûrement pas...

- Oh... Alors il faut que je te dise mon nom, comme ça tu pourras me retrouver plus tard !"

La fille aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête d'un air ennuyé.

"Comment retourner au château ?"

Alors qu'elle réflechissait au moyen de retourner à l'école, une sorte de torpeur désagréable s'empara d'elle. Ses paupières tombaient, et ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents.

"Je... Suis fatiguée... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

Avec horreur, elle remarqua que ses doigts s'engourdissaient et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à les plier. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle tomba à genoux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna la fillette en penchant la tête de côté.

- Je..."

"Merde ! J'ai l'impression de me vider de mon énergie ! Pourquoi ?"

Elle tenta d'émettre un son, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine et un chuintement d'air les franchit. Un filet de sang s'écoula de son nez, pour atterrir sur sa langue. Le goût métallique lui souleva le cœur.

Elle s'écroula face contre terre, et la poussière âcre vint se joindre au sang dans sa bouche.

"C'est le voyage qui fait ça ? Je vais mourir ?"

Les battements de sa poitrine s'intensifièrent, et sa respiration se fit incertaine.

"Hé Andy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si c'est un jeu, c'est pas drôle ! Relève-toi !"

La petite commença à pleurer.

"Hé ! T'es ma nouvelle amie ! Allez, Andy ! S'il te plaît... Relève-toi !"

"J'aimerais bien..." émit Andrea en pensée.

"Je t'en prie... Attends moi là, je vais chercher maman..."

"Je ne bouge pas..." pensa sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

L'enfant se mit à courir, le son de ses sandales claquant contre terre résonnant dans le cerveau d'Andrea. Une sorte de spasme la fit se contracter, pour emporter la dernière braise d'énergie et ne laisser que le désespoir.

La peur de mourir. L'évidence qui ne peut être acceptée.

Vaguement, elle perçut la chaleur d'une main adulte se poser sur son dos.

"Maman... C'est mon amie... Soigne-la..."

"On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle, ma chérie."

"Mais... Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !"

"Jenn..."

Andrea, dans un effort digne de la dernière volonté d'un condamné à mort, ouvrit les yeux. Cette femme venait-elle d'appeler la petite comme son ancienne meilleure amie ?

"Non... Ce n'est pas possible..."

Avec une grimace intérieure, elle pria :

"Pardonne-moi, Jenn. J'avais promis de t'éviter la vue d'une personne mourante. C'est raté.

Pardonne-moi, Remus. J'avais promis de revenir.

Pardonnez-moi, tous. J'avais promis de ne pas vous laisser.

Une fois encore, je ne tiens pas mes promesses. Traîtresse."

La jeune fille s'éteignit, son cœur battant une dernière fois.

Le vent avait apporté des nuages, qui couvrirent le soleil et la pluie battit le sol, et le corps inerte de la jeune femme, qui mourut devant les yeux de sa future meilleure amie.

La petite posa ses mains sur les cheveux noirs qui dégoulinaient d'eau et sanglota :

"Au revoir, Andy. Je t'oublierai pas."

Alors sa mère lui prit la main et l'emmena à la maison, ignorant le corps pâle et maladif qui gisait là.

* * *

Ah ah ah ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein ?

Alors là, je suis confrontée à un dilemme : ou je m'arrête ici, et ça fait une fin bien classe mais triste comme j'aime pas. À la rigueur un épilogue dramatique, peut-être ?

Ou bien, je continue pour faire un prochain chapitre guimauve. Mais ça fera vraiment Mary-Sue qui revient d'entre les morts, ce qui est la pire chose que je pourrais écrire.

...

On verra bien :)


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à J.K. Rowling.

_Cerise :_ Après moult tergiversations sur la nature et le déroulement de cet épilogue... Le voici.

Je suis consciente que cette fin ne plaira sans doute pas au plus grand nombre, mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas, et elle vous amène à changer totalement le cours d'une fiction...

Ah la salope.

Vu que je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire un cours de philosophie sur l'art et la manière d'étudier l'inspiration traîtresse, je vous laisse donc lire cet épilogue que j'ai essayé d'écrire sans trop de tristesse ou autre guimauve du genre, c'est un peu partagé en fait...

Bonne lecture ! (Ou pas...)

* * *

Next The Fall

_(Trad. : Après La Chute)_

Une attente longue et insupportable, voilà ce que Remus Lupin connut devant le Miroir du Temps.

Il attendit, fidèle à ses convictions. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures...

_Elle a promis..._ songeait-il pour se donner du courage.

Oui, Andrea avait juré de revenir. Et pourtant... Il fallut bien plusieurs jours au garçon pour se rendre à l'évidence.

Cette absence, interminable, allait se prolonger.

_Elle a menti... Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas... Merde. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire qu'elle tenait à moins une seule seconde. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle._

_Mais même pour ça, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... _

Les années passèrent, aussi monotones et banales que la routine quotidienne du plus anodin des fonctionnaires.

James se maria avec Lily, aucune surprise non plus de ce côté-là. Ils eurent un fils, un merveilleux bébé qu'ils nommèrent Harry.

Un grand bonheur, certes, mais qui arrivait plusieurs milliers de fois dans un seul jour.

Et puis, un soir d'Halloween, alors que le vent soufflait... Lily brisa le collier d'Andrea.

Elle l'avait récupéré après sa disparition, pour ne jamais oublier cette personne si importante.

Elle insista pour aller le faire réparer immédiatement, et s'en voulut d'avoir malmené le bijou qui lui rappelait la fille amicale et souriante qu'elle avait connue.

La famille Potter sortit donc, et remonta la rue jusqu'au joaillier du coin, se battant presque contre les rafales puissantes.

En une demi-heure, le fermoir fut réparé et la note payée.

Heureuse et la conscience soulagée, Lily passa le collier autours du cou et remercia chaudement l'artisan.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison, ils n'y trouvèrent qu'un champs de ruines...

Personne ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui s'était passé en leur absence.

Ils ne voulaient même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'ils s'étaient trouvé à l'intérieur, et Lily déclara qu'elle ne quitterait pour rien au monde le collier qui, disait-elle, portait chance.

De nouveau, les années passèrent, le petit Harry grandit...

Le monde changea, les avancées scientifiques prirent de l'ampleur, on découvrit notamment le principe du voyage dans le temps...

Mais aussi les dégâts irréparables que cela pouvait causer : paraplégie sans raison valable, mutisme constant et inexpliqué, et même, parfois, la mort subite et implacable...

Et ainsi, un jour comme les autres, Remus ouvrit le journal quotidien, dont les grands titres vantaient les découvertes incroyables sur le voyage temporel, et les mots n'évoquèrent qu'un vague souvenir...

À l'intention duquel il s'autorisa néanmoins un sourire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Ahem.

N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma prochaine fiction, dont le prologue et le premier chapitre sont déjà en ligne...

Bisous, Cerise.


End file.
